Sisters In Heart
by banryuu
Summary: *Finished* Continuation. Two years after Hitomi returns home and only months before she plans to return to Gaia and Van's side for good everything changes. It will take more then a little luck and the strength of an unwavering friendship to set things right this time. Please Read and Review.
1. Broken

**Okay, so this story was inspired by Casa Circe's story Beyond Fanelia's Borders. In no way is the story taken from her works just the idea I had after reading her lovely short story. I too like Merle more the older I get. I see the strength of her character instead of the immaturity that gives her a bad rap. She is only 13 when everything happens and though the majority of the bad things happen to the people around her and not to her personally it's in those times that her willpower inserts itself. She is allowed to act like a child because she is one. I wanted to write a story drawing Hitomi and Merle closer together. This will be my first story where Van is not central.**

 **I promised the continuation of Last Person on Earth and that may also have to wait. Forgotten words has ended… for real this time. Also I have an M-rated one shot called Late One Night I just posted. This story will range from 3 to 5 chapters so bear with me.**

 **Last note-**

 **_I_** ** _t_ a _lics and Bold are items that are written_**

 _Just Italics are mental communication or memories the difference will be made clear in the story itself_

 **Bold is Yelling**

Sisters in Heart

Chapter One- Broken

Some days I can't believe it has already been two years, and other days it feels like a lifetime ago. Gaia: the invisible world of magic, curses, fate, destiny, and dragons. I've tried to convince myself it was all an elaborate dream. A fantasy story of life and death, but my heart knows the truth.

I was swept away with a strange boy who killed that awful dragon. A boy not yet a man that had been forced by circumstances to grow up far too fast, he fought with the weight of his people bearing down on his thin shoulders. What stress and sorrow did he have even before his country and people were mercilessly attacked? War a bloody, brutal, senseless thing that constantly consumes like a raging fire… no control only destruction.

Everything I saw and felt, all the people I saved and those I was unable to help, it is all branded on my soul. On the day I meet my maker I hope the good I have done in this life and any others will outweigh everything else. Could I have done more? What if I had done things differently? Should I have used 'powers' not quite in my control to farther the war in one favor or another?

No. I may not have always done the right thing, but I stayed true to myself and that had to be a good enough reason. I regret nothing. I've learned to accept the things I can't control, because no one should have to carry that burden. I wouldn't expect Van to change himself to fit into a certain mold so how is it fair to wish the same thing on myself?

Once I finally sorted out my feelings it was time for me to go. What other choice did I have?

Yes I loved Van. I still do and probably always will, but staying there wasn't an option even if he had asked… which he did. No I couldn't do that to my family. I have to set things right if I am every to return to Gaia and Van without any regrets weighing me down.

I still have a lot of growing up to do and it is better I do it here. If and when I return there won't be any running away, and Van deserves that at the very least.

For now I am just Hitomi Kanzaki High School Senior, Captain of the girl's track team. That won't always be the case. You know when you like a boy and you doodle your name and his all over your note books because you love the look of it and the way it makes you feel to think of being with him together, forever? Yeah, try hiding pages of Hitomi Fanel, Queen of Fanelia from your nosy best friend. It sounds more fun than it is. Honestly the Queen part is something I still have to come to terms with.

I do intend on going back, I love my family, but I love Fanelia and Van even more. I can't really picture staying here on earth forever. Going to College, getting a normal job, meeting someone… ordinary; none of that is for me. Spending a ton of money on a degree I won't ever need seems pointless, though explaining that to my father was a lot less enjoyable. I take some community classes when my schedule allows it. Things like first aid, public speaking, even sewing. Yeah, I know I won't exactly be expected to make my own clothes, but it'd be nice to know I can fix something with my own hands, and the rate Van used to go through shirts it might be a useful skill to have.

It's kind of surprising how supportive my mother has been about all this. She knew that my return home would just be temporary without me saying anything. Her one stipulation was that I wait until after I graduate at the least. Here in japan the age of majority is twenty so I won't technically be a legal adult for a few more years, but I refuse to wait that long. There really isn't much of a point for me to be old enough to do 'adult' things here when the rules and situation will be completely different for me once I make my move permeant.

As I reflect my fingers absently caress the pendent hanging around my neck. Unlike the necklace I gave to Van this one holds a different kind of power for me. I've incased about an inch of the tip of Van's feather in a clear resin oval and had it set into a silver mounted bracket. I don't know if it helps our connection, but I feel closer to him as I have something physical to hold on to.

Yukari motions me forward and I nod silently stepping into place at the blocks on the red paved track. I bring the skin warmed pendent to my lips for a good luck kiss before tucking it under the collar of my track uniform. The rest fades away as I situate my feet and bend low in the classic starting position. Eyes forward, breathe in, hold, the loud blare of the horn signals, breathe out. Power surges through me as I lunge off the blocks smoothly.

Time slows and the only thing that matters is the rhythmic pounding of my feet, the pump of my toned legs, and the strong calm pound of my heart. Surging over the finish line I don't care where I placed or who is close to me. Winning isn't why I run, even though I often do. Running centers me; it always has and probably always will.

Even though I have barely broken a sweat in the 100yard dash the pounding in my ears feels almost too loud. Placing a shaky hand over my heart I am surprised to find the beat not unusual, it is then I realize it is not my heart roaring in my ears but something else. A sick feeling rises up as the world appears to shatter around me like a dropped mirror. The shards fall sharp and heavy from all directions, crushing and pinning me, unable to move and even to breathe. Blackness consumes everything but the terrible pain.

As suddenly as it starts the pressure is gone and I can breathe again. Gasping for air my eyes shoot open to find myself surrounded by worried faces some I recognize and some I don't. Yukari pushes through the throng.

"Hitomi! Are you okay?" Turning on the crowd she takes a defensive stance, barking off orders like a general. "Back off! Give her some air. Someone get a medic."

"I'm okay Yukari." Though I say the words I'm not exactly sure how true they are. My mouth tastes metallic like it was filled with thick sticky blood only moments before, even though I know it was not.

"What happened?" Her eyes are narrowed with worry and suspicion.

"Light headed all the sudden. It can happen when the adrenalin drops off too quick." It's a possible explanation, but I know she doesn't believe me.

I let her and the medic fuss over me and know they will find nothing wrong. Nothing is every physically wrong even after such a strong vision. All I really want is to get somewhere quiet and try and contact Van. It's him I'm worried about now; by the strength and suddenness I feel my worry is not miss placed.

Once left alone to rest in the nurse's office I sit up carefully. I fell hard when the vision took over and I know there will be bruises to show for it come tomorrow. None of that really concerns me at the moment; my worry is centered solely on Van. I close my eyes and reach out with my heart and mind searching for him.

Van was right about our connection, it has stayed strong and will continue to do so as long as we think of each other. It's not like we can see each other all the time or hold long conversations, if Van were really the talk all night kind of guy, which he's not. Mostly it's a sharing of feelings. Sometimes we can communicate briefly or see each other, but doing both at the same time is pretty much impossible. Normally I get an image of him only I can see, while I talk, either in my mind or out-loud doesn't seem to matter he hears me regardless. Today I need to hear his voice, so I reach out strongly with my mind.

"Van?" Though I don't say the name outright there is a strength behind my words regardless.

" _Hitomi? What's wrong?"_ His reply is instant and filled with concern.

"I had a vision. Are you alright?" I put as many feelings as possible into the short words.

" _I'm fine."_ Calm flows back to me. _"Are you okay?"_

"The vision wasn't about me." I state kind of put off that he is dismissing my concern so quickly.

" _Are you sure it was about me?"_ His question makes me a little mad. Since when did he start to doubt me, but I falter none the less. I didn't exactly see that it was him… but who else would make my heart ache so strongly with loss.

"It's never perfectly accurate, but you should know not to doubt me by now." I can't help but get a little defensive even thought it feels like a childish response.

" _Okay."_ I can almost see the slight smile and know he is humoring me. _"I would promise to be careful, but aren't I always?"_

"Careful?" I don't know if my snort of disbelief carries all the way to him, but I sort of hope it does. "I seem to remember things differently then. The Van I know was stubborn, brash, and reckless."

" _That was a long time ago. I think I've proven I can be patient."_ His voice is warm and though I am enjoying our conversation a massive headache is forming right through my temples. When we try to push things like this it drains me, but today it's worth the pain.

"It will only be a few more months, if you can wait that long." Though I intended only to check to see that he was safe and alert him of a possible mishap I don't want to let him go.

" _Hitomi."_ The sound of his voice saying my name almost makes me forget the dreadful vision altogether. _"Thank you for the warning, but don't worry I will be fine. I have to be."_

"Van, I have to go." I sigh as the strain of holding the connection is getting to be too much for me. "Please be careful."

" _I will as long as you keep your own advice as well."_ With that he's gone, and thought the pain too ends the loss of his presence hurts almost as much if not more.

After the nurse clears me to go home with a warning to drink plenty of fluids and get some rest, the fainting spell has been attributed to dehydration; I let Yukari drag me to a café in celebration of winning the race. It seems that I completely missed out on my victory due to that terrible vision, and the blackout that followed.

There is a storm brewing in Yukari's eyes but she keeps her temper until our lattes and cheesecake slices have been served and the waitress leaves us alone.

Before I can even take a bite she opens her mouth for a completely other reason. "So, are you going to tell me the truth about that whole episode or are you going to continue to lie to my face?"

Her words are harsh, but it's ultimately concern that causes them so I let her attitude roll past me. "What do you want to know?"

"The full truth." My friend responds quickly, her face earnest.

Yukari and Amano don't remember the first time I was taken to Gaia since I relived that day. No one on the other planet was effected by that little time loop I caused, but everyone here completely forgot three whole months. Well not completely… people like my mother experienced a really strong sense of Déjà vu. She swears that she told someone of my grandmother's disappearance and stories from another world, but she couldn't remember who or why. I put the pieces together and when I was thinking of home they were also thinking of me. It's one of the reasons I need to have at least some closure here before I can really start my life with Van.

When I returned home for good Yukari only remembered me running into a bright light and very brief glimpses of a boy on a giant flying metal 'thing'. It seems only I remember that same boy killing the dragon when it appeared on the track, and honestly it was for the best. I would have been gone for maybe a total of four months, but since I started that day over the people here lost all but the last month of my disappearance. It still alarms me the scope and effect my will had over the flow of time. Right now time is moving the same on both worlds, I know that wasn't always the case. It gets pretty confusing if you try to map it out, but all that really matters is that I only had to tell Yukari the short version of events.

I explained that my grandmother had traveled there at my age, and that I had started getting visions. I left because I was needed. The people there had been good friends and protected me during a terrible time. Yukari is smart enough to realize that it is not the whole story, but she is also shrewd enough to not badger me into telling things I want… need to keep to myself.

She suspects that I fell in love and that much I will agree on though I haven't told her much about Van. I've learned that my feelings are personal and no one's business but mine.

Staring down into the steaming foam of my drink I chose my words carefully. "You remember the boy the day I disappeared?"

I may not see it but I can almost feel the roll of her expressive eyes. "Of course I remember the guy who kidnapped my friend."

"I left with him willingly." I correct with a little more heat than needed. "Anyways I had a vision something bad was going to happen to him."

"Are you going back?" Her question is not unfounded, as I've thought of just going back to be on the safe side, but this will most likely be a one way trip. If I don't have to break the promise to my mom I won't.

"Not unless something really bad happens, and even then I don't know if I can get back without his help. I gave him my pendent after all."

She swirls her drink around for a moment before her next question. "It's been two years do you still love him?"

"I do." I can't help but smile a little when I think of the stubborn king. It took me too long to sort my feelings out back then but looking at everything it was always Van I could really count on and in some ways despite our differences somehow we are perfectly matched. "I believe that soulmates are not the person out there that has a soul exactly like yours, because if two people are too alike things will never work out. A true soulmate is the person who despite everything completes you, they make you want to be a better person and you in turn know they feel the same exact way."

"So you think this guy is your soulmate?" Yukari asks in the direct manner I love her for. I know most people would think I've gone completely batty by now but as my best friend it means a lot for her to take me seriously even on things completely out of this world.

"Yeah, I know he is. I spent too long chasing the wrong relationships I almost didn't see the right one even though he was in front of me the whole time." I can't help but smile as a weight lifts from me just to be able to say it out loud.

She props both elbows on the table, setting her chin to rest on her hands and looks at me with something almost like envy. "When did you start sounding so grown up?"

I laughed, the tension easing between us. "It happens sometimes, but don't worry I don't think it will last." After that we talked only of normal unimportant everyday girl things; including our plans to spend our day off from school shopping together. We really didn't need anything particular, so it was more planed as an easy hang out day were we might buy something. We finished our sweets and Yukari paid. I think she was relieved that I had been honest with her. Well, it's not like I've told her 'everything' but most of the important points were hit.

Yukari is still my very best friend, but I have changed since that first vision turned into an adventure where war and intrigue were an everyday affair. I haven't really told anyone 'everything'. There really isn't much of a point. Mother knows somethings Yukari doesn't and vice versa, but neither of them knows anything about Atlantis or the Draconians. I think it'd just confuse them, and Van being Draconian really isn't any of their business. So in reality only I know the true meaning of my necklace and I'm happy to keep it that way.

The next morning dawns bright and clear. I send a quick thought to Van as I do most days and am rewarding with an instant image of him already dressed and ready for the day. Not exactly sure if I just sent a greeting or an image since my hair is sleep mussed and I'm still wearing pajamas. That happens sometimes, but from the light blush on his face and the slight smirk Van knows I didn't intend for him to see that. Oh well I think I've made his day, so at the very least maybe when he thinks of that image he will also remember my warning and stay safe today.

I dress for the day in a simple pair of jean shorts and layer a teal tank top over a longer lace trimmed cream colored one. Comb my hair quickly, the magic of short hair, and lace up my white tennis shoes. Even on hot days like today I don't really want to wear flimsy strappy sandals like Yukari is fond of. I don't wear any make up, and the only jewelry I ever wear is my feather necklace. It's not like I really have to impress anyone. I just wear what I think is comfortable, that might change in a few months but I doubt it.

Yukari it already waiting at the bus station when I arrive and the differences between us are evident. Her hair is expertly curled, lips are glossy and the cheery yellow sundress she is wearing is adorable. You'd think she was going on a date, but I know better, Amano may be back from England but his college isn't quite that close. No today it's just us girls.

It seems other people our age had the same idea for their free day, as a group of three boys smile as I join my friend. I can feel their eyes on us and can't wait for the bus to arrive. "Geez, why did you have to dress up so much Yukari? There are people staring."

Flipping her hair in a saucy manner she smirks at me just as the public transit pulls to a stop at our station. "Oh it's not me they are looking at. That guy of yours better watch out before some earthling steels you away."

I glare at her back as she leads the way up the narrow bus stairs. "Don't joke about that. I don't really want to have to hide any bodies."

This makes Yukari laugh because she thinks I'm joking, I'm not since I know it could be true. Van's not violent by nature I know that now, but he does have a temper and a quick fuse when pushed. He'd never hurt someone without reason, though I'm sure he'd quickly find a reason if he needed to.

Thankfully the guys got off a few stops before us, but their attention still set my already fragile nerves on edge. With the vision yesterday it's hard not to think about Van and wish that I could be on Gaia making sure he stays safe. I know he's able to watch out for himself, but it's difficult being so far away and feeling powerless. I closed my eyes, clutched the pendent and breathed deeply until the tension passed.

Today was just about hanging out and spending quality time with my best friend. Someone I will dearly miss when I leave, but she has college goals and a life all planned out. It's just sad to think the two completely opposite directions our lives have taken. I let her take lead following from one store to the next; looking at clothes, jewelry, purses, and even make up I never intend to wear. We stop in one last store before grabbing some lunch and that is when I saw it. The perfect dress.

It is sage green and made of two different fabric layers. The outer dress is lace, a couple shades darker and just a touch longer then the silky knee length underdress. With the sweetheart neckline and capped sleeves it looks pretty yet comfortable and I'd love to see the expression on Van's face the moment he sees me in it.

"Buy it." Yukari whispers in my ear making me jump.

"What was that for?!" I exclaim batting at the prankster.

"Seriously Hitomi you better get that dress. It would look amazing on you." He voice has that knowing lilt to it and I know that no matter the price that dress is now mine. Giving into her urging I try it on and in that moment perfect is an understatement. It was made for me.

We leave the store relatively poorer but in great spirits. The bag in my hand almost makes me giddy with excitement. Without much arguing we decide to eat lunch at a small yet cute café across the street. As we talk of what we might want to order the crosswalk light illuminates giving us the signal to start across the intersection. For some reason Yukari's words seem faint to me as she chatters about the pair of shoes she want to go back and get with her next allowance. I mark it off as the noise of the crowd around us, but even that seems muffled.

Incredibly I see the blue metal hand of Escaflowne reaching for me and filling my vision, suddenly I can't breathe. My chest feels impossibly tight as if it were being squeezed by a great weight. Clutching the pendent over my heart I pray for Van even though I am drowning, drowning in broad daylight. I see Yukari's shocked face from the street curb as she starts for me, but an older man stops her. Frozen in the middle of the street my lungs burning and begging for air; I hear the loud horn of an oncoming truck. I can't move pinned in place as I am, I am going to die. Something has happened to Van and I am going to die.

A strong hand roughly pulls me backwards, the force knocking me onto my butt on the pavement painfully. The impact clears the vision if you could even call it that. I can breathe, gasping and coughing into the shoulder of my rescuer, as they use their body to shield me from the truck that passes extremely close.

At first all I see is the dark blue uniform with white letters in English embroidered over each pocket. Once the danger has passed they pull back and I can make out the concerned face of a woman, her brown hair up in a tight bun, hazel eyes checking me for injury.

"I'm okay now." I say though my throat is painfully tight.

"Can you stand?" She asks in the strange halting way of one not familiar with speaking the language.

I nod and the lady begins to help me stand. The light shifts and we are suddenly surrounded by people all talking at once. Asking if I'm okay. Wanting to know what happened. Calling the uniformed woman a hero even though she looks even more uncomfortable than I am. Yukari pushes through everyone throwing her thin arms around me in relief.

"Hitomi!" She sobs into my shoulder as I watch the woman turn and begin to pick up bruised produce and dented cans, which were scattered across the sidewalk where she must have dropped her groceries.

I try to pull Yukari closer to the shop window and away from the curious crowd. Luckily now that the excitement is over they quickly begin losing interest and wander off to their perspective destinations. This will just be an interesting story to tell their family over dinner tonight. It's a good thing too since I still feel really weak and probably couldn't go very far anyways.

"What happened?!" Yukari demands her eyes red rimmed look like she was trying really hard not to cry. "One second you were there next to me, and the next thing I know is that I'm across the street but you aren't. If not for that person you'd be gone Hitomi. That truck wasn't stopping for anything."

"I know." My voice sounds stronger now but I'm still trembling. "The vision yesterday came true."

I would say more but the woman from earlier had returned. Her arms full of bags some worse for wear then others.

"Will you be Okay?" Her wording and accent are rough but the kindness in her eyes is endearing.

"Yes, thanks to you." I try to give her an earnest smile, but there is so much on my mind.

"No thanks needed." She returns my smile, and somehow holds out a folded piece of paper between the fingers of her right hand, even though the grocery bags are laced heavily up her arms. "If you ever need anything."

With a slight awkward bow she leaves carrying what must be seventy five pounds of groceries. No wonder I felt the strength as I was pulled quickly to safety. A name and phone number is written hastily on the paper, but I won't ever call and I'm sure she knows it.

"Did you see what she was wearing?" Yukari asks watching the foreigner in combat boots leave. "Must be from one of the American Ships here to resupply. Kind of lucky someone like that was there to help."

Lucky? My mind starts spinning finally catching up with everything that has happened. There was nothing 'lucky' about the whole incident! What happened to Van? I saw the Escaflowne clearly, it was reaching for him. Something terrible just like my vision yesterday. Under the rising dread there simmered a good deal of anger. I warned him! I told Van that something would happen and he brushed off my concern! Why did he have to be so stubborn?

The anger quickly turned to sorrow. It didn't matter how it happen just that I wasn't there when Van needed me the most. Is he injured? Could he still be alive after being crushed somehow? If I had been there could I have even changed anything? Oh Van, that poor obstinate unlucky man.

I close my eyes even though Yukari is still talking to me, and focus everything into my connection with Van. Cold sweat beads on my skin, but I hardly notice. Nothing. It's not even like the connection is severed its just gone, as if it was never there to begin with. I feel the loss like a gaping hole ripped right through me.

"Hey you okay?" Yukari askes concern in her voice and a gentle hand on my shoulder steadying me. "You don't look so good Hitomi. We should get you home to rest."

"I don't know what happen." I mumble letting her start to steer me back towards the bus station and ultimately home.

"Are you going to leave now?" She asks with a sadness in her voice. "You're going to go to him aren't you Hitomi?"

"I don't think I can." I would fight the tears welling in my eyes if not for the numbness that has spread through everything. "I have no way back. He's just gone… I don't even know if he's alive."

She wraps her arm around my shoulders supporting me as we walk, even though we are starting to get strange looks. It's not just the looks that start to unnerve me but the hushed comments and steady attention. The strangest thing is it doesn't seem to be directed at Yukari and me but behind us. Whatever is going on doesn't matter as dark hopeless emotions threaten to take over.

Someone grabs the back of my shirt roughly and unlike earlier I just barely keep my balance. The force does spin me around to look directly into the face of my aggressor, and suddenly I know why everyone is drawn to the spectacle. The bright blue eyes I stare into are filled with so many emotions; sadness, terror, anger, and a spark of hope.

"Merle?" I gape for a moment before I can form the words the shock of this encounter pulls me out of the spiraling pit I was being sucked into. Like the rescue from earlier it clears my head. "What are you doing here?"

The whispered comments are clear now and they are all directed at the livid cat-girl standing very close to me.

"Wow, look at that Cosplay!"

"What a freak!"

"What show do you think she's from?"

"Kids these days will do anything for attention."

Oblivious to the stares her stripped tail puffs out in aggravation eliciting a new wave of exclamation from the gawkers. "Why else would I be here you stupid girl?! Lord Van needs you."

Hope flares through me. If the pink haired girl can get to me just maybe I can get to Van. "What happened Merle? I couldn't breathe or move, and when it passed Van was gone…. The connection between us had vanished."

Her large ears drooped and a darkness clouded her large eyes obviously replaying the horrible event in her mind. "There's been an accident."

Something about that faraway hunted look brought everything back; the first vision with the world shattering, the immense pressure, and Escaflowne the metal giant had to be involved somehow. "What can I do? I've tried to go back… but can't"

Her ears perked slightly catching the emotion in my voice. The desire to go to Van and do whatever I can to save him.

"Would it help if you had this?" The Neko held out her arm and cupped in the palm of her clawed hand was a very familiar pink pendent. Though the stone looked completely undamaged the chain lay knotted and broken; a sign of the horrible fate the fell on the King of Fanelia.

 **To Be continued…**

 **A/N- So what do you think? Good? Rubbish? Keep my promises and work on my AU again?**

 **That last one was a joke… all be it a bad one. I will get back to Last Person on Earth but after finishing Forgotten Words where Van was telling the story I wanted to tell a completely different story but this time through Hitomi's eyes. I might switch to Merle's perspective in the next chapter so you can find out what actually happened to Van from her point of view and not as someone telling Hitomi or her seeing a vision. Though the second one is an option if I don't like how Merle comes across. I've never written for her aside from side supporting parts before so it's a new challenge.**

 **One more note. My cameo came early in this story and instead of it being my made up character or even my male character this time it was just me. Actually me. That's why I never fully introduced myself. It wasn't needed. She is not central to the story at all but helped when she was needed and won't be back in this story. I wanted to do something a little different, and it was a logical place to put myself. The Polar Icebreakers and some of the other Larger Coast Guard Cutters have been known to stop in cool places to refuel and gather more supplies… produce and perishables being a big goal for cooks like me. I've been known to go do the shopping by myself and come back loaded down and never ask for help. Some of the cool places being Austrilia, New Zealand, pretty much anywhere along the coast of South America, and yes even Japan. Lucky jerks the only other country I've been to with the CG was Canada… Pretty but it's no Japan.**

 **Please Review!**


	2. Crushed

**Alright I know it hasn't been that long compared to some of my other writing gaps, but I had this story open and half finished for a while. I got distracted will the excitement of the re-release kickstarter campaign. That lead to me being hungry for more stories I haven't read before, so I had to dig down into the archives of around the time I went inactive. I read some really good ones but sadly most of them never finished. I promise I won't do that to you. My AU will be back eventually and there might be more added to Late One Night making it a collection rather then a oneshot. **

**So this chapter is from Merle's point of view. I've never done that before so please bare with me. She's a lot more complex then people think. I really want to know if you like this or not. The next chapter will be back to Hitomi. Originally Merle was supposed to pick up where the last chapter left off but she needed to relive the accident and what lead up to it. Relax every chapter won't be a rehash of the same events but as seen by the other girl... mostly. There might be some overlap but not the exact space of time like this one.**

 **I hope you enjoy it! I had my hand only my mouth saying "Oh god. Oh my god." For about fifteen minutes after writing this. I can't tell if I'm evil or a genius... but most likely just deranged. Remember I'm a Van fan... please don't lynch me.**

 **Sisters In Heart**

 **Chapter 2- Crushed**

Countless times in my life I've had to ask myself "How did I even get here" and the answer is always the same. Lord Van.

How did I end up screaming and crying on the palace rooftop when I was only three years old? Lord Van.

Why did I leave the other refugees after the attack on Fanelia to run around the forest alone? Lord Van.

Why did I have to deal with that crazy mystic moon girl? Lord Van.

How did I end up on a leviship attacking a floating fortress like a band of pirates? Lord Van.

On and on these questions followed me more so during the war than any other time. Somewhere along the way the questions changed and the answers were no longer as simple. Why is Lord Van still fighting even though it can kill him? Why is Lord Van so jealous over that stupid girl? Why is she always the one that gets to save him while I am left holding her bag? Why does he even need her? Why is he sad now that she is gone? When will Lord Van admit he loves her? Why does Lord Van think he's got to protect her? Why is he still fighting? When the war ends will she stay with us?

I knew Lord Van had hoped she would stay even though he gave his word that he would make sure she got home safely. They loved each other and I had to come to terms with the fact that it would always be Hitomi, even when she was gone. It was okay, though I still love Lord Van, but that love has changed from blind admiration to a softer less all-consuming love. He has always treated me like a kid sister and I'm okay with that. It's where I fit comfortably. Truly I am happy for them, or I would be if they ever actually got to be together.

Now that doesn't mean I love Hitomi, but I guess I like her well enough. There were times where I was scared or worried about Lord Van and she was the only one that truly understood. She tried to stop him from going to fight the Dragon Slayers right after he almost died. She followed him into the darkness to save him from the underworld without fear for herself. She called him out when he had been consumed by fighting and death. Hitomi is the only one that really knew what I was going through because she felt something similar, even possibly stronger.

I probably won't ever truly understand what goes through her head, but then again I wouldn't expect her to know my thoughts any more then I can count all the stars in the heavens.

Things have been pretty good the last two years, and we've focused so much into rebuilding Fanelia that there are only a few large projects left. Of course the town took priority as getting commerce running again helped increase not only the funds to work on other projects, but also improved the living conditions of the citizens. If anyone knows Lord Van then they know that his people will always come first. After that was completed he made sure the farms were addressed since the main export of our country is the high quality agriculture that has made Fanelia famous, aside from the legendary Gumelif, and strict traditional customs of course. Then the palace which Lord Van was more than happy to forgo some of the luxuries other countries thrive on for practicality and safety. Finally the shrine, the last of the large scale projects.

In some ways it's sad to lock the Escaflowne away once again, but in others it will be a relief. For two years the armor sat frozen guarding the cemetery and though other countries have expressed a willingness to take the armor off of Lord Van's hands, he holds true to his decision that peace can be made in ways without force or unnecessary bloodshed. I know that after incasing the white dragon in stone, just like it was after his father passed away, it will lift a heavy burden from the King's shoulders. It hopefully will bring us one step closer to true peace and the completion of Fanelia as a whole.

Lord Van looks forward to finally placing the Armor in his past where it belongs, so when he received a sudden warning from Hitomi it could not have come at a worse time. I was on my way to fetch him for supper, as if I don't he will spend all night going over plans and papers. That was when I heard him talking with no one else in his study.

It's one thing to know that the pair communicates regularly but it's another to overhear the warmth in his voice. A warmth and love reserved only for the absent girl. I can't help but feel jealousy churning like acid in my stomach. In the past it would have been because I wanted him to feel that way about me, but now it's more that I just wish somebody would feel that way about me. The kind of love people write songs and stories about. The kind of love people spend their whole lives searching for and some never do find. I pray I am not one of those people, destined to live on the fringes of other people's great love stories. Basking only in the soft light of their happiness.

I'm not sure how long they have been talking but it's always pretty brief, so I'll just wait it out. I'm not petty enough to interrupt on the chance they lose their fragile connection. Lord Van is always happier after one of these long distance 'chats' though he rarely speaks. It's probably how he gets through some of those long boring council meetings. I know I'd need someone else in my head to just stay awake through some of that legal royal mumbo jumbo.

"Okay." I can hear the smile in Lord Van's voice and bet anything Hitomi can too. I wonder if she knows he's just humoring her. He'd say anything to keep her from worrying "I would promise to be careful, but aren't I always?"

I almost snort at that comment and give myself away. It's true Lord Van isn't nearly as reckless as he used to be, but that doesn't make him the model of constraint either.

"That was a long time ago. I think I've proven I can be patient." Yeah right! I can't help rolling my eyes. If Hitomi were to tell him she was ready to come back for good, nothing in this world or that one could keep him from going to her. Two years is a pretty long time to wait, but it doesn't change the fact that has had to do it while dealing with increasing pressure to 'find a suitable wife'.

"Hitomi." He says her name like it's a holy word, with reverence. Again I find myself a bit jealous. "Thank you for the warning, but don't worry I will be fine. I have to be."

Warning bells start going off in my head. What did she see? Why isn't Lord Van taking Hitomi's vision seriously? I can feel myself bristling at his easy dismissal of a Seer who to my knowledge has never been wrong. I'm glad I'm not the one that has to see those horrible things, as it still slightly creeps me out. Though I've learned that Hitomi not only has no choice in the matter of when and how she sees things, but many times she could have dismissed the strange visions and hid her power from people. People like me that treated her like a freak.

Sometimes her visions were the difference between life and death, but other times they came too late or people refused to change their actions. Poor Lord Folken comes to mind. She told him of his death if he returned to Zaibach, and yet he still went with her to confront the emperor. I know now that he was dying anyways due to the experiments they performed on him, but he could have used his remaining time to set things right with Lord Van. Sometimes when he wants to be alone Lord Van goes up to the ramparts to practice, but other times I find him in the cemetery talking to Lord Folken's headstone. He asks his brother questions that can never be answered, and I know that has created a deep sorrow in his heart.

I am so wrapped up in my thoughts I never heard the end of their conversation, but suddenly realize Lord Van is standing directly behind me.

"How long have you been eavesdropping?" His smooth tenor nearly makes me leap to the ceiling. Amused by my reaction he chuckles and I instantly forgive him for making my heart stop for a moment.

I turn up my nose anyways and pretend that I am still mad. "I wasn't spying, just getting you for dinner since you always forget to **take care** of yourself."

I know he heard the warning in my voice as his smile instantly disappeared. "So you've heard most of it then."

"Enough to know you're ignoring a very accurate seer." I scolded intent on making sure whatever horrible thing Hitomi saw can't come true, even if I have to lock him in his room and post a guard to do so.

He sighed deeply letting some of his fatigue show through. "I do take her visions seriously and I will watch out for any dangers, but letting her know it concerns me will only cause her to worry more."

"Well isn't that a good thing then? She will come back sooner." I may not really want to share the rare moments where Lord Van actually has time for me, but I know he'd be so much happier with her by his side. Not me. The thought it still sour even though it is a sacrifice I've been willing to make for a while.

"It will cause her to break an oath and neither of us take that lightly. It will always follow her." His hand automatically went to the strange pendent resting on his chest, as it always does when he thinks of the absent girl. Which is quite often. "No, I want her to come back when she is ready and no ties bind her to that place or the past."

"Lord Van, What about you then?" I know the sharp edge of my voice cuts him, but I'm not done yet. "You've got plenty of regrets from the past you hold on to! Why do you have to bear all the burdens alone? If only-"

"Enough!" The one harsh word quiets my arguments. Van's eyes soften as he must see the hurt in mine. "I'm sorry Merle. Let's just drop this issue and have a nice dinner. Just the two of us for old times." His voice is sincere and he reaches out to pat my hair in the familiar way he knows I never could resist.

Stepping back out of his range I no longer care how the argument started.

"I've already eaten." The lie comes out smoothly. "I just didn't want you to miss it entirely. I'll see you later."

His hand hovers in the air a moment longer before it drops almost sadly. I don't wait for him to apologize again or urge me to keep him company. I might cave in… like I always do. Instead I turn and take off trying not to look like I'm running away, which I am. My heart is as heavy as my stomach is empty, but I accept the hollowness. Just what I need; yet another thing for me to be jealous of Hitomi over. Lord Van cares only for her feelings. It will only get worse when she finally does arrive.

I reach my room without realizing where my feet have been taking me. Shutting the door I don't even bother turning on the light. My keen eyes see well enough in the dark and it suits my mood, bleak. As upset as I am no tears come and no tantrum threatens. I'm not a child anymore, but that doesn't mean I can't be hurt.

Thoughts start churning faster and faster. Obviously Lord Van doesn't need me anymore, and once Hitomi returns it will be even less. He wants to look after himself, so I'll let him. I'm fifteen, the same age he was when he killed a dragon and fought a war. It's time I stopping clinging to him and find my own path. Fanelia is almost complete and there is a whole world out there for me to explore. If he doesn't need me then I don't need him.

A new determination calms my warring emotions. It feels right. I'm not running away anymore. Now is the time for me to carve my own path. Fanelia will always be my home and Lord Van will always be my family, but I need to become my own person. The best way for me to do that is to step out of his shadow.

As I start to pack the plan starts to form. I have money saved up and it should be easy enough to pay for fare on a leviship. Where doesn't really matter right now. The first one leaving will do. Asturia is beautiful and all but Millerna and the others are more Lord Van's friends. I've always been just part of the scenery to them… the same with Freid. I can always visit later. Basram, Cesario, Daedalus, and Egzardia are mostly unknown to me and any of the four would be good places to start my journey. I'll find a nice town get a job and live off of what I earn. No use depleting my savings in one go, I'll only use that money for the fare I need to keep going. Once I've settled down a bit it will be time to buy another one way ticket and start all over again.

Lord Van won't like it one bit, but for once it's got nothing to do with him. On the other hand just leaving without saying anything will cause him pain and that is one thing I don't want to do. Do I risk saying goodbye for the chance he'll try to talk me out of it, or argue that once the last stone is set he'll make a quick trip with me…

No! Relying on Lord Van would be so easy, and that is exactly why I can't do it. He'll be busy tomorrow since the workers are entrapping Escaflowne in stone once more. He's just supervising, well out of range of any danger but it should take all day. Once the Armor is bound the shrine will be complete and a weight will be off his mind. He needs this almost as much as he needs that silly girl to come back.

Taking a deep breath I shove the last of my things into a plain rucksack. It would be bad to look like I come from money. The last thing I need is unwanted attention. A single Neko traveling alone can be bad enough depending on area without flashing cash and wealth. It's a good thing I like simple things. Plain dresses and sturdy shoes will work just fine for my purposes.

I'll stay one last night here, have breakfast with Lord Van like normal, and then leave a letter in my room he'll find long after the day is over. Maybe I'll chat about how I'd love to see the world in a vague way, sowing the idea of me finding my own path without coming right out and saying anything.

Sleep finds me easily now that my mind is made up and everything is set in motion. I even finished writing the letter to Lord Van before I fell asleep and have it folded neatly on top of my small writing desk in plain sight. It might be cowardly to just leave a note, but how much of my life has revolved around Lord Van and his happiness? This, this trip is about finding what makes me happy for once.

I wash and dress for the day like usual the only difference is I make sure my bag is fully packed and ready to go before heading down to break my fast with Lord Van one last time.

Except he's not there. Every morning he slowly sips a strongly brewed cup of kafé while he scans the day's schedule, the latest reconstruction projections, or sums from the ever growing exports. When I arrive he sets down the important documents to give me his full attention, as if the only thing that really mattered to him had just walked through the door.

My resolution wavers until I remember Hitomi will soon replace me as the person he greets first thing in the morning. She will be the one he discusses projects, ideas, and issues with… not me. Not even if I were to stay.

There is a note folded on my plate. I can't miss the similarities to my plan and set my mouth into a grim line as I pick the thick parchment up as if it were a poisonous snake waiting to bite me.

 _ **Merle,**_

 _ **I had to take my meal with me to the shrine this morning. When reviewing the scaffolding construction documents something seemed off, so I wanted to clear up any issues before they start lifting Escaflowne into place. Maybe it is what Hitomi saw. In that case I think I've found the issue in time, and everything will be just fine.**_

 _ **Don't worry. I'll tell you all about it at dinner tonight. I promise not to be late this time so please wait for me.**_

 _ **Van**_

Doubt makes me bite my lip, and the sharp pain from my fang sinking into soft flesh barely registers. Am I making a mistake? Lord Van is think about me after all? Hitomi's warning might have been just what he needed to stop a tragedy. Leaving right now might be too rash, right?

No, this is the perfect time to go. Everything is working out for Lord Van, and if I wait until Hitomi arrives it will look like I'd leaving because of her. I don't want either of them to think that since it will mar the happy occasion of their reunion.

I need to do this for me. The only thing is now I can't possibly disappear with only a lame note left behind. Lord Van deserves more than that with everything he has done for me, after all you may not agree with your family but that doesn't stop you from loving them. I will go today, but I have to tell my **brother** everything upfront. I'll make one stop before heading to the shrine. The leviship docks. If I buy my ticket first there will be less of a chance of letting the stubborn king talk me out of my own adventure.

When I make it to the docks it appears that I am in luck for once. A merchant ship from Daedalus is loading up for a trip back to their capital and should be ready to depart in just over three hours. Plenty of time to make it to the shrine and back, even counting for the argument I'm sure is waiting for me. Daedalus is the perfect place to start, as our northern neighbor if I begin my trip there I can make a tidy loop from one country to the next in an almost clockwise route. Of course I'll skip Zaibach and save Asturia for last, but this should really work out in my favor. If things don't turn out as I planned or I miss Fanelia too much, then it will be easy to get a return trip straight home.

With the departing ticket safely tucked away I make it to the shrine in record time. Excitement bubbles through me. People must notice my good mood as their return smiles are large and warm. I really will miss Fanelia and her people, but nothing and no one as much as I'll miss Lord Van. The wild raven hair comes into view first as his head is bowed thoughtfully over a jumble of papers taking up the whole surface of the foreman's desk. No one is really fooled by the title, as it's really Lord Van's on site planning area and I dare anyone to try and say otherwise.

As if he can feel my presence Lord Van looks up and directly at me. A warm look eases some of the tension and I feel almost guilty since I know my departure will hurt him.

"Merle, you didn't have to come down." He says but waves me over just the same. "Not that I'm not glad just to see you, but actually your sharp eyes could really help me out right now."

Pleased to feel useful I pad over to his side. I know he didn't plan it, but suddenly I'm weary of being eased into changing my mind by a few kind words. Could he have read my letter while I was sleeping and has devised of a way to make me think staying would be my idea? No, no matter how long he has studied or dealt in politics there isn't a deceitful bone in his whole body. Honest to a fault if a little thick sometimes, Lord Van's integrity has often been considered a fault by other rulers, but not to me and our people. We know if he says something it is not only true but to be counted on.

"What can I help with?" I'm honestly not very good with the technical papers he's studying.

"Take a look here." He points to a detailed drawing of the scaffolding used to hold Escaflowne in the air while the compound of Levistone dust dries and hardens. I'm not sure what all is in it but I know that ground up floating rocks are combined into a mortar, and not only looks like a solid rock from far enough away but is super hard and light weight, this way the heavy metal armor can stay suspended indefinitely or until the need for it again is too great. If Lord Van's wishes all work out there may never be another need to wake the 'white dragon' again, but it'd be naive to not plan for all contingencies.

I study the drawing but to my untrained eyes everything looks normal. "What am I supposed to find?"

"Now look at the actual built structure and tell me if anything looks off." He guides my eyes up to the series of planks and ropes that should be strong enough to hold up the massive stone now housing the legendary armor.

I carefully work over each layer trying to match it to the image in my head. It looks good, as strong as it should be… but… wait.

"There!" I point towards the center of the scaffolding with one hand and hold up the paper with the other. "See the part drawn here is missing."

"That's it!" Lord Van grins at me a moment before becoming all business once more. He gathers the higher experienced men to explain our find, even though I'm not completely sure about it myself. I'm glad I could help and the relief in his molten eyes says the same thing as Lord Van returns to my side.

"I knew you'd find the problem Merle." His praise makes me blush a little. "The central support you noticed was neglected since it was assumed to be only a redundancy. If you look closely there is excess tension on the cables even from here, obviously the missing step caused a weak point and it is only a matter of time before it gives way."

"Well, I'm sure you'd have seen it eventually." I hedge not sure what to do with the building pride burning in my chest, as it is weakening my resolve like the missing support created a problem in the structure.

"Maybe, but who knows if I'd be too late." His expression turns grim. "What would I do without you and Hitomi to guide me?"

With a pang I realize it's now or never to tell him my plans before I can back out. The ticket burns a hole in my pocket and I have to do it now.

"Actually that is exactly what I wanted to talk to you about Lord Van." His attention has turned from the workers scurrying about the scaffolding in their task to fix the issue. I almost wish he wouldn't look at me like that; with trust and warmth.

"If this is about yesterday-" He starts, his voice soft with unnecessary regret.

"No." I cut him off before he can apologize. "I know sometimes I can be a little pushy so it's really alright. It did get me thinking last night about how much you and Hitomi changed during the war and how though things were really awful sometimes you both really grew so much at that time. You are an amazing king and Hitomi will make a good queen one day. On the other hand I didn't really change at all. I've always been by your side and there shouldn't be anything wrong with that, but it's kept me from finding my own way in life."

I know his confusion is only temporary so I just spit the rest out while I can.

"I'm leaving on my own journey. I have a ticket on the next transport to Daedalus and from there who knows; Cesario, Egzardia, Basram, and even Asturia even though I've seen a lot of Palas. Fanelia will always be my home so I will come back, but there has to be more for me and I intend to live my own life from now on." I feel good about my speech. Each word came directly from my heart and I draw on a strength I wasn't aware I even had.

His dark brows furrow together and before he can even speak I know I'm being dismissed out right. "Merle now isn't a good time."

"A good time? For what Lord Van? It's not like I'm asking you to escort me around the world." The quick flash of anger has sharpened the edge of my voice and I hope it cuts him as deeply as his rejection has wounded me.

"You're only fifteen. There is no way I can let you go off alone into who knows what dangers." Suddenly his two years older gives him a right to dictate my life? Somewhere I know it's because he'll worry about me but I just feel suffocated.

"You were only fifteen?! Age doesn't make someone ready to take on the world." I point out though I know neither of the teens had much of a choice about their destinies and the dark path carved out for them. Unlike them I have the choice to do things right and I'm not going to let it pass me by this time.

"Merle, we can continue this discussion later." He ignores my tone and continues as if everything is normal.

"There won't be a later Lord Van." I state tossing my original note on top of his papers. "I'm leaving now and if I don't have your blessing then so be it."

Gripping the strap of my bag tightly I feel the rough fabric dig in to the soft pads of my fingers as I spin on my heel and begin to march away. Somewhere deep down I want him to call after me. To beg me not to go, but that isn't Lord Van. I expected more of an argument… possibly some heated yelling, but the cold way he acted hurts worse than any insult.

There is a sudden yell, but the reason it freezes me in place is that it wasn't from Lord Van. Instead it came from almost directly above me. Without realizing it I have walked right into the center of the scaffolding since I'm used to taking the most direct path, straight through. Dust begins to fall around me as the structure sways under the exceptional weight, but the worst thing was the sharp crack of ropes snapping.

The world begin to crumble around me, but I was deaf to the noise and chaos. Only one thought was clear; Hitomi's vision was for me. Like an idiot I stay rooted in place looking up as a long heavy piece of the structure grows impossibly larger.

Rough gloved hands yank me backwards just in time as it smashes right where I was standing. Lord Van's solid chest presses into my back as he grips my shoulders like a vise. My mind begins to work again and I know he's just run into the collapsing maze of danger for me.

 **"Run Merle!"** He shouts shoving me forward into a clear gap in the destruction. After the first stumbling step I regain my balance. "I'm right behind you! **Go!"**

Spurned on by the urgency in his voice I take off, dodging falling debris, as I hope my bright hair blazes a clear path for Lord Van to follow. I only stop running once I know I'm well and clear. Spinning around I am relieved to see that Lord Van is almost out as well. He's not quite as fast as me but the constant training has kept him fit and his reflexes are almost feline in their grace. Something makes me look up, and I instantly regret it. All the hope that had begun to grown in my chest shriveled into dust in that impossibly long moment.

The rock compound hadn't been set long enough to stay up without support and has crumbled along with the faulty scaffolding. Escaflowne begun falling ungracefully back to earth amid the huge chucks of rock. It was the rock that killed a part of me as there was no way for Lord Van to avoid a painful collision.

"Look out! **LORD VAN!** " I screamed futilely.

At the sound of my voice the stubborn man tucked down with his arms over his head, as he made himself as compact as possible rolling quickly to the side. The first rock struck where he had been sending shards of sharply cutting stone in every direction. Blood dripped on the floor from a gash in the raven haired man's forehead, but he stumbled to his feet and continued to run regardless of any injury. Another piece sped towards Lord Van's dodging form, but before I could yell an additional warning a huge blue metal hand beat me too it. Escaflowne reached for its former pilot without a heart stone or guide, but somehow I saw a faint glow in its supposedly dead form.

No matter the fact that it had only been minutes since the first yell it felt like years had passed. The time that had slowed finally caught up and the rest of the wreckage seemed to fall all at once causing clouds of choking dust that obscured Lord Van and the metal giant.

Just as quickly as the world had crumbled it stilled once more. The silence was almost as deafening and the catastrophe had been. Without thought of any remaining danger I ran forward into the rubble begging whatever Gods that might listen to **please let Lord Van be alright**.

I scramble over the larger stones knowing that the one constant person in my life needed me right now. Reaching the melif I know Lord Van is under it's right hand, but I have no idea what condition he might be in. I don't hear the others calling out directions and begin to shift the stones I can myself despite my skin being scraped and torn by those very same rocks. I need help to shift the larger pieces of rubble and find the assistance is there wordlessly. Sweating and dirty the last of the rocks are removed from the armor's gauntlet.

Through the dust I can just make out Lord Van's form. It seemed the protective metal hand saved him from the worst of the damage. He breathes and I find that I can as well. Cuts and scrapes mostly, nothing life threatening... but something is **dreadfully wrong**. His skin is cold like the dead though the strong beat of his heart would beg otherwise. Other's may not notice, but I've seen something like this before. Escaflown's form has darkened and I know without a doubt that Lord Van is **gone**. His body lives, but the soul has been pulled away prematurely.

He **won't** wake.

The others don't believe me. They argue that rest and time will bring him around, but the only thing… the only person that can find him in the darkness now is a world away.

I am cleaned up and though I refuse to let any of my scrapes be bandaged they are expertly disinfected. The healer finaly lets me in to see Lord Van. It terrifies me how small he suddenly seems now that what truly makes him is gone. He too has been cleaned and redressed but unlike me he is unable to protest the excessive bandages. The worst are his forehead, chest, both arms and right leg.

The similarities to the time he was wounded through Escaflowne's bond were quite eerie, but these wounds have closed and the danger now in far more internal. His heart beat has already begun to weaken. If I don't do something soon his heart will… his body will give up the fight and Lord Van will be lost forever.

There are two things I have to do. The first is quickly achieved as I toss my ticket to Daedalus into the fire burning cheerily and yet is unable to keep out the chill that seeps into the room. The other task will take a bit more courage and a lot more luck. I take the pendent resting on Lord Van's side table. The chain itself is damaged beyond repair but the knotted mess at least still bares the deceitfully simple pink stoned pendent.

That's how I came to be here surrounded by strange people saying stranger things. The stone's cold weight resting in the palm of my hand, and the horror in Hitomi's large green eyes must be mirrored from my own.

How did I even get here? Lord Van

Two new questions appear in my mind and I don't have answers for them yet.

Where will this journey really take me? Will it change me for the better?

 **To be continued…**

 **A/N**

 **So... Poor Van. I hope that this is in character enough. I actually read it out loud trying to use Merle's voice to see how things sounded. Probably really funny to watch, but I think it helped me find some issues I might have missed otherwise. Self-edited... again.**

 **Merle did change a little throughout the series. She became a little less clingy and a little more self reliant but not nearly as much of a life changing experience for her as Hitomi and Van as they matured, grew, and learned more about themselves and each other.**

 **If anyone wonders why in the original the stone chunks float after Escaflowne wakes, but here they fall... it's all about what Merle says. The compound isn't completely dry. Think of it like concrete that takes a mix of part water, sand, gravel (its more technical like controlling the amount of iron, silicon, etc. but that's the basic idea.) This compound uses levistone sand, some kind of stone, and water. That way the mixture is heavy when wet but light and floats when dry. So dry it would easily hold the weight of the huge armor but while still partly wet it falls. It's still hard enough to crush and shatter causing serous damage.**

 **If you can't tell I like trying to find interesting things like how Escaflowne was bound to use in my stories. I like the merging of fact and fiction. It hope it is creative and not confusing. If you ever have a question please ask. I respond to interesting or questioning reviews gladly!**

 **I'll try to keep this momentum going but you know what would really help? Your review!**


	3. Shattered

**Hello again! I'll make this quick and leave the bigger rant for the end. I'm super excited the strong show of love expressed by not only funding the Escaflowne Kickstarter but also doubling the original amount. The fans have spoken! We want our Escaflowne back and we will do whatever it takes to get it. The dub cast announcements... make me a little less happy. Did they even have additions or just steal an entire cast from another of their properties? I would like to have faith the actors will do a good job... but still I'm not sure how much I want to watch Fullmetal Escaflowne. Well there will always be the Japanese and the original dub.**

 **On to the show. Oh and just a quick apology... I'm sorry. For what you ask? Oh you'll see.**

 **Sisters In heart**

 **Chapter 3- Shattered**

Once again I am rendered frozen. This time though I can breathe the dreadful weight is entirely different. My heart aches in a way I never thought possible. I know Van is not dead and I thank the Gods, both his and mine for that, but I now know where he is and it is almost worse. Almost, there is a chance of rescue, but it is very small and the longer he spends there the worse our chances are. That is if I can even find him at all.

I still don't know exactly what happened, though I'm sure if I wanted to 'see' it wouldn't be difficult. Merle didn't actually tell me anything. I can feel it. I can feel the cold darkness that lingers within the pendent cupped in her clawed hand. The stark chill she unknowingly brought with her like an unwanted guest.

Everything in me is screaming to run, run in the opposite direction as fast as I can. The last time I followed Van there we almost didn't make it back. We've cheated death so many times something tells me we may not be so lucky this time. Cheated death; in a very literal way, because that is exactly where Van is. Death, The afterlife, the underworld, purgatory, shadowland, the great 'beyond'… whatever you choose to call it as far as I know we are the only ones who haven't made the trip there permanent.

Mind you there are countless stories of people having near death experiences and coming back either changed or with a feeling of wherever they went. None of them every purposely went into the darkness and remember everything about it when they made it back out.

I do. I remember the feeling of running but never getting anywhere. The area clogged with countless lost souls of the recently dead. Dull sightless uncaring eyes staring unwaveringly forward towards their 'final destination' wherever that could be. The air was thick and stale with an unhuman chill never meant to be experienced by the living. Just remembering that dreadful time I can almost taste the ash on my tongue as it permeated everything.

Is it even possible to be lucky enough to make it back from the brink twice? In reality what Merle is asking me to do is a suicide mission. Has she realized that yet? Or am I just expendable as long as her precious Lord Van is saved?

In some ways I agree, but that doesn't mean the thought of going back into the darkness isn't terrifying. Because it is, though fear has very little to do with my decision, what really matters right now is… Van.

Could I live in a world where Van doesn't exist? Even after I came home he and I had remained connected until now. With this great physical distance between us we were somehow very close at the same time, so it's really not a question of am I willing to go through hell to save Van, literally in this case. The only really questionable matter is weather I will be coming back after all is said and done. Then again if I plan on doing it anyways is there really a point on worrying about the outcome just yet?

A light touch on my arm brought me back to earth and the fact that I am just staring at a worried cat-girl in the middle of the street. It says something that the hand reminding me of reality is lacking stripes and fur. Yukari had been by my side the whole time probably thinking this was all too insane to be true, but the undeniable truth of my 'stories' still held my old innocent looking necklace.

"We should go somewhere quieter." My best friend spoke logically, her voice sure and almost motherly.

I glanced around till I found the least popular shop, which didn't take very long at all. A few store fronts away there was an antique store which had probably been there longer than the more fashionable businesses flanking it. The front window was clogged with a mixture of old furniture and awkwardly posed mannequins. It was perfect.

We made our way there through the whispers and I for one was very grateful once the heavy door shut behind us blocking the noise and curiosity from the street. The only person inside must have been the owner. An older woman with a petite frame and gray hair who stood behind the counter and automatically zoned in on the possible customers entering her domain. Her smile was kind but the intelligence in her knowing eyes was only obscured by the thickness of her glasses.

I moved slightly closer to her just so her blurry lenses focused on me and not my odd companion. Merle already had too much attention for my taste.

"Welcome! Are you looking for anything special today girls?" She greeted our odd party merrily.

"Just browsing." I responded with my own smile and prayed she couldn't sense that it was just a fragile façade.

"Alright then dear just let me know if you have any questions." Though she mercifully turned her attention away from us I knew it was just as real as my smile. She was paying close attention to us until it was determined if we were actual costumers or only trouble.

Moving back to the others I did my best to herd them over to a rack of vintage clothing. Something teenage girls like us might find relatively interesting. Another bonus was the placement of the clothing kept us away from both the windows and the register without looking suspicious.

"Okay I think we deserve a full explanation." Yukari shot at the younger girl with a low tone and her hands firmly planted on her hips. It says a lot for my friend that she isn't phased at all to be talking to a neon haired cat-girl, but then again I knew this exchange couldn't end well.

"Look you, I don't owe you anything." Merle hissed back her defenses rising. "This isn't any of your business so kindly butt out."

I know I should get between the two… but I really didn't want to, and add the in fact that I am still quite shaky to the mix. Thankfully I didn't need to get in the middle of the impending cat fight. Not that it made me feel any better.

"Seeing as I'm going to be the one to tell Hitomi's family she's never coming home again; I think I get to know what is going on for once." Merle deflated slightly at Yukari's pointed words.

"It's okay." I sooth placing my hand on her bare arm. At the contact I get a flash of emotions. Worry, fear, loneness, loss, and a hint of jealousy… but underneath that all I know that Yukari just wants me to be happy. I've never forgotten that she liked Amano as much if not more than I did, and yet she stood aside and cheered me on despite possibly losing her own chance at happiness. That's just how she is towards me, always giving. "I'll call my mom before we go. It's not fair to ask you to do it."

Before she can argue I hug her tightly. "Thank you Yukari, for always being by my side even when it hurts."

She relaxed in my arms for a moment as if trying to memorize the feeling and everything that went with it. We both knew without words that this would be the last time we saw each other. Good bye just didn't seem to be strong enough.

"As nice as this is we are running out of time." Merle interjected, but the heat seems to have left her words and attitude. "I don't know how long Lord Van has."

"How did you even find me Merle?" The question popped out of my mouth even though it was the last thing on my mind at the moment, or so I had thought.

"Your creepy necklace." The cat-girl stated with a mix of awe and fear in her voice.

"Did you learn to dowse?" I knew how much the unexplained power of the necklace bothered her since it made my visions so much stronger and reacted with the Escaflowne. For all we know it could have been what woke the sleeping metal dragon and drew it to Van.

"Not a chance." She huffed her tail swishing back and forth erratically. "I kept it in my closed hand the whole time. I didn't picture the stone… I pictured you. I landed at some shrine on a hill and started to walk. There was this pull… not like a hot cold thing, but deep in the pit of my stomach dragging me forward. If I turned the wrong way a sick feeling came over me, and when I finally saw you I felt joy… but it wasn't my own. This thing wanted to find you as much as I did."

I still hesitated at taking the pendent even though I knew Merle couldn't wait to get rid of it. There was still so much more I had to know before I became sucked in.

"Can I… Can I see what happened?" I took a step closer but didn't reach out quite yet. I know there have been plenty of times I saw memories without asking, but Merle deserves at least that respect.

Her eyes widened a fraction as I doubt she was expecting the courtsy. "Fine, but make it quick we still have to get back to Lord Van."

Touching her anywhere probably would have done the job, but instead I took her hand that still held the broken necklace careful not to touch the jewelry but more so drawing on its strength and memories as well as Merle's.

Images flashed quickly by some faster than others, I had to close my eyes and focus to make sense of anything I was seeing. Van came into view strongly and it almost took my breath away. He looked so… so strong, healthy, kind, even happy… but there was a wistfulness to him that made my heart ache. Fanelia rebuilt. Merle by his side. Escaflowne sleeping. Everything had fallen into place for the hard tried king… everything but me. He missed me with a longing so pure I'm surprised it didn't call me back early. Within the power of that wish also was the desire to let me choose. Something Allen and the others could never quite understand. You **can't** force someone to **love you** , the only thing you can do is be there when they need you and hope. Hope that one day you will mean as much to them as they do to you.

It shouldn't have surprised me how much Van there was in the cat-girls memories. He's all she ever had and though I knew their love to be the platonic feelings of siblings it still made me a little jealous. Pushing past the emotions I sifted through the images until I found yesterday.

Her concern for him that started a fight and led her to the firm decision that she needed to find her own path. Merle was leaving. She didn't want to hurt Van, but needed to loosen the ties that bound her to him. I can respect that now. The one way ticket in hand she approached Van once more, this time to say good bye. Another argument, but where Van's cold dismissal hurt Merle I knew deep down it hurt him more. She's all he had and running off on a grand if naive adventure just left him even more alone. Then the accident happened. The one that stopped my breath for a third time.

It was so much worse to watch the reality take place. Van would have been safe from the disaster had he not run in to save Merle. He knew what would happen and yet he did it anyways. It's how much he loves her. To run right into the danger knowing you might not come back out, if only to save someone who means the world to you, it is what makes Van who he is. His selfless if reckless tendencies have saved me so many times but he doesn't ever calculate the effects. The overwhelming **guilt** Merle now feels.

She'd go into the darkness herself if only for a chance to make things right. _"He saved me. I never asked him to, and now I've lost everything."_

I come back to myself and find bright blue eyes intently focused on me. The ones I now see are filled with remorse, and I am the only one that can elevate some of that crushing weight. No that's not unsettling at all…

"You done poking around in my head?" Merle snaps but there isn't any force behind it. She's still uncomfortable with my abilities. The fact that the cat-girl tries to hide it now seems that she has matured quite a bit in the two years since I've seen her.

"Don't worry I still can't find out why you don't wear undergarments." I tease trying to ease the tension radiating through her. I know I'm poking the hornets' nest but that's kind of the point. Merle's tail puffs predictably along with the angry flush on her tan cheeks and the fire returning to her eyes.

"Why you-!" She starts while pulling roughly down on the hem of her short dress.

"If you two are done messing around I think Hitomi has a call to make." Yukari interjects smoothly. Before either of us can say anything she shoves a bag at Merle and pushes me towards the front counter. "I've already cleared it that you can borrow the phone for a quick call. It helps I've bought some things for your friend to wear."

I could kiss Yukari for her thoughtfulness. Unfortunately she is right and we are running out of time. Reaching the register the owner smiles brightly at us. Yukari really must have made her day with the unexpected sales. That and my friend can be quite charming when she wants.

"Use the phone as long as you want dear." She motions to the old tan corded phone that had seen better days, but then again she probably got it pre-used. I'm just grateful it's not one of the antique rotary style phones you'd expect in a place like this. Function over form right.

"Thank you ma'am." I smile at her as I take the receiver and start to dial my home phone number. I would be worried that she'd hover during my call but Yukari starts asking her questions about price and history of a row of figurines closer to the rear of the store. God bless the quick witted girl.

The phone rings twice before my mother's voice comes on the line. "Kanzaki residence."

"Mom." I haven't even left and I'm already home sick.

"Oh Hitomi, are you staying over at Yukari's tonight?" The tone in her voice changes the moment she recognized I was on the other line. The formality gone and a warmth flowing through the line in a way only a mother can.

"No mom not this time." Something in my voice must have clued her that this wasn't a normal call.

"Hitomi, is everything alright?" Concern now, I can almost see the wrinkles forming on her furrowed brow, and I don't have to have any powers to tell.

"No mom, I'm okay but my friend isn't and he needs me…" How do I tell my mother who has always loved and supported me that I'm never coming home? That I'm running off to another world and whatever dangers that includes? I've told her so many increasable things about my disappearance but without the whole story how can she ever understand?

"It's alright honey. I knew this day was coming." Kindness and acceptance flowed over the line. "I had hoped to have some more time with you, but since the day you returned I understood our time was limited. I just want you to promise me one thing."

"Anything." I really meant that one word with all my heart.

"You will always be my daughter no matter where you are, so please take care of yourself." Her voice was low and even, as if she'd had the chance to rehearse this conversation in her mind many times.

"I promise." My voice trembled slightly and my throat felt tight.

There was a slight pause before her next words but I already knew what she would say. "Hitomi, you will always be on my mind."

"And in my heart." I finished. It was something my grandmother would always say since she didn't believe in goodbyes. _**You will always be on my mind and in my heart. Even though we are apart I will always be with you.**_

"I love you Hitomi." We'd never be able to say the second part because that was admitting this was truly the end. Even without saying the rest of the phrase we will both hold on to those words forever.

"I love you too mom." I knew this would be hard but I never expected it to be this hard. Somehow I always pictured our final farewell differently. With smiles and hugs. Not a short call on a borrowed phone. There was a soft click as the line went dead.

I got to say good bye at least, but somehow that didn't make me feel any better. Was there really any other choice though? Would it have been any easier in person? Will I regret not going home one last time, not for any physical items, but for that last hug from my mother? Can I even make it back in time to do any good? Was I going back just to bury Van?

No! I had to believe that it would all work out in the end. Doubt has no place in my heart. No one ever said this would be easy, and if they did I'd know they were lying. I promised my mother to take care of myself and though charging into danger yet again would seem to be counterproductive it was the only path I had left.

I return to the others and find a slightly grumpy Merle wearing a long light blue summer dress and white floppy brimmed sunhat hat. The dress has small white flowers embroidered on the cotton and white buttons up the front. It did a good job of camouflaging her tail and stripes aside from the ones on her arms which the short sleeves couldn't quite hide. Just like the hat hid her ears but not the brightness of her hair. She'd still get odd looks but not nearly the large scale negative attention as her standard appearance. It sucks to tell someone to hide who or what they are, but it will only be for a short time and will make it easier for us to travel it back to the shrine in broad daylight.

"This is ridiculous." The sullen cat-girl huffed.

"I actually think you look kind of nice." I sooth being truthful. Merle has started to grow into a beautiful woman. Still stuck in that awkward stage between child and adult, but give her a few years and I'm sure she's going to be stunning just like Naria was. Naria, another regret of mine. I wish I had been able to save her or at least protect Folken for her, since he was who she sacrificed everything for, and in the end I was powerless to rescue any of them from their dark fate.

I won't let that happen to Van. I won't lose him. Not after everything we've been through both together and apart.

"You ready to go?" Merle asked with a slight blush still dusting her tan cheeks. I doubt she gets many complements even though she should. Van has never been great at expressing himself outwardly and even if he were they are always around each other I don't think he even realizes how much his little sister has grown.

"Yeah, we should head to the shrine. I think that the link between that place and Gaia is the strongest in the area, and if we want to arrive anywhere near Fanelia it will give us the best chance."

"Won't hurt that it should be pretty deserted right now. The less witnesses the better right?" Yukari chimed in coming to stand next to me. "Hitomi do you need a new chain for your pendent? It can't be safe to just carry it around the whole time."

"Thank you for everything Yukari, but I think I've got a solution to the problem with the pendent at least." I hold my hand out towards Merle where she quickly drops the pink stone into my open palm without hesitation. My hearing may not be as good as hers but I know she muttered 'Finally', glad to be rid of the burden at last. I unclasped the silver necklace from it's normal spot and thread the pink pendent onto the chain where it slid into place next to Van's feather.

Merle's eyes narrowed at fully seeing the new charm for the first time, but thankfully she kept her mouth shut. For now.

I was left with a broken gold chain and knew exactly what to do with it. Quickly I found the store owner; with the chain in one hand and money in the other I made my request. In a place like this I'm sure most of the jewelry she sells had to have some sort of repair or another, something minor like my idea should be an easy fix. Her eyes light up and I knew my assumption had been correct.

Curiosity won out over impatience as both girls crowded around the counter where the woman deftly worked. With a new clasp and a few minor changes the broken necklace quickly transformed into a simple bracelet of braided gold, as the severed sections were woven together and fastened into their new form with skilled plyers.

It only took a few extra minutes, ones I prayed we could spare. I turned to Yukari with the bracelet in hand.

"No, I couldn't take that." She shook her head adamantly.

"Please Yukari, I want you to have it." I could see her resolve weakened by the sincerity in my voice. "It has been through so much with me and even worn by Van. I want to know you'll protect it like you've always protected me."

She nodded fighting the tears beginning to rim her soulful eyes. Before she could change her mind I had the bracelet clasped around her slim wrist. Yukari threw her arms around me in a fierce hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Hitomi." Her voice soft in my ear almost broke the last of my resolve. Almost. I don't know what was harder saying good bye to my mother or to my best friend, neither was easy.

We parted there in front of the store. Her going one direction towards the bus and home. While Merle and I headed back the other way on the quickest route to the shrine, near the school I would never again attend. It wasn't a long trek to our destination, but we made it in silence. Merle deep in thought as she was still drew a decent amount of attention, but she either didn't notice or didn't care, I'd bet the latter.

I thought of a great many things during our walk. The simplest would be: What would have happened if Yukari and I had been shopping in a different part of town? Or If Merle had transported farther away? Would our traveling point, for lack of a better word still be the same? Was there a deeper connection between the shrine and Gaia- Fanelia specifically? Fanelia has more in common with Japan then other places like Asturia. If Van had been from there would he have been sent to somewhere like Italy instead? Or was it me and my grandmother's pendent that drew him here and keep us retuning to the same general location?

Okay that didn't end simple even though it started that way. I tried to avoid the any thoughts of Van, the vision, or what I saw in Merle's memories… but it was incredibly hard. I kept getting flashes of him lying there on his large bed looking so small and broken. No, thoughts of the unknown factors in the pillar of light was so much safer. The pillar didn't make me want to cry, as pretty much every other thought in my mind right now did. Hysterics aren't going to help anyone at this point.

We take the stairs up to the shrine at a good pace, unlike that first night where my friends and I had to run from a dragon who was far more interested in us then in Van. Later I found out it was the fear dragons are attracted to, fear an emotion I should be feeling now but have no time for. Arriving at the modest building I can almost feel the chill night air even though it is still early afternoon.

It must be something else calling me. Possibly the darkness where Van is currently trapped. Or it could be something or someone completely different.

"You ready?" Merle askes and I had almost forgotten she was by my side.

"Sure." The word comes out more positive then I feel. Cupping both pendants in the palm of my hand I close my eyes and think of Gaia, Fanelia, and most importantly Van. The way he often hid behind the wildness of his thick raven hair. How his mahogany eyes could express so much; kindness, compassion, stubbornness, longing, determination, loss, and even love. Things he rarely was able to clearly put into words.

The breeze picked up around Merle and I. Faster and faster it blew spiraling around us as if we were the center of a tornado. Still I didn't open my eyes. The strong wind held a particular scent that struck me like lighting, the scent of a field, Van's smell.

The stubborn cat-girl grabbed my free hand in a tight almost crushing grip. I knew she could smell it too. Our feet were lifted from the ground in the unsettling feeling of being completely weightless. This is far from the first time I have experienced this unorthodox mode of travel, but it will never stop being surprising. I think Merle said something, but my ears were deaf to anything but the quickening pillar I could see burning brightly even through my closed eyelids. I didn't dare open them, only focused on the image of Van from this morning.

Happy, healthy, strong, and with the slight blush dusting his tanned cheeks. I'm glad I sent him the picture of my sleep messed hair. I'm glad he knew how much I thought about him. Above all I hope he knew how much I truly love him.

I feel the ground beneath my feet, long grass brushing my ankles. The crisp clean quality of the air in my lungs tells me that there are now multiple moons hanging in the sky, visible even during the day.

Merle let go of my hand and feeling began to return to it. Today was the first time she traveled by the pillar of light and to do it twice in one day had to take a lot of nerve. She didn't know if she could even do it, let alone find me on a strange 'cursed' world. That took amazing courage, but when it comes to Van she's always had an unwavering determination.

"We're back." Her voice held both relief and awe.

Blinking my eyes open I shared in those same emotions. The Escaflowne no longer stood sentinel here, but I'll always remember the peaceful cemetery behind the castle. Not only did we make it back safe but only a breath away from our final destination. I don't know how much of that was luck, or was it just the strength of our combined wishes?

"I'm back." I whispered releasing the pendants that had still been grasped in my right hand.

"Come on!" Merle motioned me towards the palace, her eyes bright with hope. Leading the way forward I fell into step behind her. Like our trek to the shrine this one was also made in silence. For Merle her part was almost complete while mine had just begun.

As we walked through the corridors I began to recognize a pattern to the construction. Just like the original palace the side facing the city was almost shear straight up allowing for balconies along the upper levels of the building towards the cliff side and great tree. I'm not sure if Van built off of old plans or from memory since the portion we are currently walking through was defiantly destroyed by the attack and subsequent fire.

Something seemed off, I wish I could place my finger on it. Servants! That's right! I haven't seen a single person since arriving other than my determined guide. Normally people continue through their daily tasks moving about the palace freely, but something was wrong. It was completely deserted.

Merle seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Okay this is starting to freak me out."

"Where is everybody?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. Please god don't let us be too late. If Van were to die then everyone would be in mourning and it would look exactly like this.

"I don't know but I'm damn well going to find out." The cat-girl narrowed her eyes and snatched the floppy hat from her bright hair freeing the stripped ears to twitch and move. I had completely forgotten her unusual outfit, but now that the hat was discarded it seemed completely unnecessary.

I stayed silent while she searched for any noise or movement with the keen ears.

"There." She stated taking off down the hall. Around the corner and past three doors she threw the next door open startling a plump older woman that from the pins in her mouth and fabric in her hands must be a seamstress.

A single piece of metal on the floor caught my eye. Merle literally heard a pin drop, how insane was that?

"Ya nearly stopped my heart Merle." The woman spoke around the sharp objects clenched between her steady lips.

"What's going on? Where is everybody?" The far younger girl demanded.

"Oh, dear… you've not heard?" My heart sank at the sadness in her knowing eyes.

"Is it **Lord Van**?!" Merle grabbed her by the shoulders and nearly screamed in the poor woman's face. " **Tell** me I'm not **too late**! **Tell me** Lord Van is **still alive!** "

The woman dropped the cloth she had been diligently working on before our arrival. I didn't hear what she said in response. All I could hear was static noise as my eyes and mind fought to make sense of the white fabric. Pure white for mourning. It was a burial outfit and shroud made for a tall yet lanky man.

I spun around and took off faster than any race start I've ever done before. Merle yelled something after me, but I was deaf to everything by my frantic mind and screaming heart.

I ran, legs pumping, heart throbbing, breath deep and well-paced. I didn't need a guide. I wouldn't get lost, in my soul I knew the way. The pounding of my shoes echoed loudly down the empty hall. I don't know if Merle is following and I don't really care. I just need to get to Van.

I've brought him back before. My pounding heart beat out a prayer that I wasn't too late. There was nothing I've ever wanted so much then to be wrong in this moment. Van's door came into view; it didn't have any special carvings, seals, or decorations, but I knew it was his regardless. Throwing the solid wooden door open I almost crashed into a group of men hovering dejectedly just inside the room. Their shouts of outrage blurring together.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Have some respect!"

"Get out!"

"Who gave you permission to-"

One of them had grabbed my arm in a viselike grip preventing me from going any farther. Or so he thought, it was really a much stronger force stopping me in my tracks.

" **I** gave her permission." Merle stated coming up behind me, her long overdress shed for ease of movement. Holding herself in regal airs the cat-girl spoke and moved with a purpose. "Who do you think you're grabbing? That is Hitomi Kanzaki hero of the Great War and you'd do well to treat her with the respect you would your queen."

Unable to see anything but the form laying still on the bed didn't stop me from feeling a growing pride for the younger girl.

I'm sure I don't look like much to these high ranking men. In my strange clothing of shorts, layered tank tops, and sneakers. To them I'm probably showing a scandalous amount of skin. Maybe even more than Merle in her normal dress. My hair is wind tossed at best and I know I'm pale and vacant looking at the moment, but their opinion of me really didn't matter in the slightest.

"Merle, make them leave." I directed the cat-girl knowing of all people she would understand.

"You heard her, **get out!** " There were arguments but they didn't matter because if the pink haired girl had to shove them out of the door she would. When it was finally silent she came back to my side, I'm just grateful she didn't try to touch me.

"He's not dead… not yet." Her voice was low and there was a tremble in it that would have broken my heart if I could feel anything else at the moment. "While I was… you know… getting you, Lord Van took a turn for the worse. They don't think he has long and no one has any idea what to do."

None of that is a comfort to me as I stay rooted in the same spot. I can't seem to force myself to get any closer. I don't want to see him in this state especially if there isn't anything I can do to change things. I want to remember the sound of his calm voice in my mind, not the rasp of his last breaths. I want to remember the lopsided smirk and compassionate eyes, not the injuries and weakness. Van wouldn't want me to see or remember him that way.

"Please Hitomi, I swear I'll never ask again but please save Lord Van this last time." Merle's voice trembled slightly. She knew what she was asking me to do but the small chance outweighed any risks.

If I do nothing he will die. There isn't a question about that. I have to try.

"I'll always try to save Van it's not a favor you could ask, as I'm always willing to do it. I love Van and I know he'd do the same for me in a heartbeat.

Taking a deep breath I being moving towards the unnaturally still form. Did Van look like this the last time he went into the darkness? We never saw, as he was inside the cockpit of Escaflowne the whole time. The bandages should bother me more than they do but I know the true problem is much deeper down. If I didn't already know the issue one look at his pale clammy face and labored breathing would tell me Van's body may be here but his soul is gone. It's somewhat surprising that his body has fought this hard to stay alive without the spirit residing within.

This isn't how I dreamt our reunion would be. I took his cold hand in mine and felt the dead weight but nothing else. They had removed his gloves and so for maybe the first time I could feel the roughness of his callouses as I squeezed his hand, but he couldn't respond. I'd always imagined us blushing the first time we held even this much skin contact.

What do I do now? Following him last time was almost effortless I half expected to be sucked along just my touching him. Was I too late after all? Hopelessness washed through me once more but I refuse to let the doubt win. I would find a way to save Van. There were no other options.

I let go of his hand and it fell limply back onto the covers. Without thinking of how it might look or even the implications of what I was doing; I climbed onto the bed and lay so the length of my body was pressed against him. I wanted as much contact as possible even if I didn't have the guts to make that actual skin contact.

Merle said nothing though I could feel the questions in her pointed stare. Even if this doesn't work… if nothing works… than I will have gotten to be with him this one last time. It's comforting to think that even if the end comes Van will not be alone in these last few moments.

I lay my head on his chest and though it's nicely toned as I always knew it would be it is not comfortable. His form is still almost wooden and I can hear his heart beating weak and erratically. The smell of the salve they've used on his outward wounds is so strong it almost makes my eyes water. I couldn't cry even if I wanted to. Van would hate that. He would hate to be the cause of my tears, even if it were true.

I close my eyes and breathe deeply trying to find his scent under the potent herbs. Underneath everything it is still Van and that gives me strength.

When I blink my eyes back open I am no longer laying with Van's cold still form but standing, alone, in a world unlike any other. The taste of ash coats my tongue so strongly I feel I must be breathing out clouds of dust. An inhuman chill penetrates to my core and I know that I've succeeded in following Van. The question now is can I find his soul when he already has a head start? Will we cheat death one more time and both make it back…

Back to a country that needs Van.

Back to a possible future together.

Back to our destinies that are still being charted.

Back to Merle who will lose the only constant in her life if I fail.

I will not fail! I can do this if only I believe. Now that I am here it should be easy, right? If that were true Van would be here waiting with open arms ready to return to the land of the living. Last time there were so many wandering souls the area was clogged with them. Now it is eerily deserted, and this is going to be a lot harder than I ever thought.

Wait for me Van, I'm coming!

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Well what did you think? I know its sad... like really sad, and it will have a happy ending I promise, but there is still some ways to go yet. Hitomi's mind is all over the place. I hope I kept it pretty true to her character. She's stubborn but not stupid. Determined but not reckless. She has a lot of compassion and always feels things so strongly. Like when she first met Van. She didn't know him at all, but she ran forward to warn him regardless of consequences. When he was rude to her afterwards everything kind of hit her at once. She was so worried for him, so scared she felt it so deeply that she cried for a guy who couldn't have been worse to her. In that moment his arrogant shield started to crumble. His whole life and Hitomi is the most REAL person he's ever met.**

 **One of the many reasons I survive on reading, writing, and drawing them together. It's destiny after all.**

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **Banryuu**


	4. Destroyed

**Welcome back! Thank you to my two constant reliable reviewers... even though you are my friends and might be obligated to love my story. Regardless I really appreciate the time and effort put into the outstanding and well thought out reviews. I hope this chapter gets you thinking. It actually almost wrote itself as I've been pretty much glued to it for almost two days. I started it before but it just didn't flow until yesterday. I may or may not have written most of this at work... shame on me.**

 **So I didn't want to rehash the whole last chapter from Merle's view point but some of it did need covered so she pretty much sums it up as it happened to her. About halfway through the chapter you catch up to the present, but it needed to be done.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Sisters in Heart**

 **Chapter 4- Destroyed**

I've never bothered trying to hide my emotions in the past. It's just not who I am. If I'm happy, everyone knows I'm happy. If I'm annoyed or angry then you'd best bet it's clear as day. So I don't always understand the point when people put on a strong face or smile when they don't truly mean it. I know Hitomi does that and I've called her out on it on more than one occasion. With everything I felt today I just couldn't bring myself to take on any of her inner turmoil.

Maybe that's selfish, but when I opened my mouth to remind her that time was not on our side I was stopped short by the sharp tang of salt on the air. I give her credit now where I thought she was just a strange silly girl in the past. Through everything that happened today she never cried even though the tears threatened and the pain showed in her bright green eyes. Eyes I'd never noticed were fathomless and expressive at the same time. No, today Hitomi could possibly lose everything and here I was thinking about myself.

I can't remember a family before Lord Van. Hell I barely remember a smiling happy Lord Folken from the past or the calm loving shadow of Queen Varie. All I've ever had was kind, reckless, stubborn Lord Van and the hulking samurai who raised us. Once Balgus was gone it was really just the raven haired youth and the ever growing band of royalty and misfits that took on an empire. The strange girl was what held everyone together and kept Lord Van from the darkness time and time again.

Hitomi isn't like us at all. She grew up in a happy home with very alive parents who love and miss her. With a best friend who stands by her even when fate throws them in different directions. This girl may have planned to give up her protected life cushioned by the love of those around her in the hope of a future with Lord Van, but even that has been ripped away. If... the gods forbid and Lord Van doesn't 'make it' what will she have? Me? Is that really any consolation?

Just like all the other emotions I refuse to hide my feelings towards the short-haired girl, they may be a lot warmer then when we first met, but still I wouldn't call us family. Not yet and maybe not ever.

No, I should have let Hitomi stay on her strange world where her actual family could help the girl through loss and grief they could never truly understand. Instead I listened to the strange conversation with her loving mother and watched her hug her compassionate friend for the last time. I walked beside her in silence back to the red pillared shrine where I first landed on this strange world. The length of the flowered dress shortened my strides and kept my tail from moving naturally. That stupid hat muffled my normally keen hearing though I could still the murmurs about my strange hair color or the visible fur at my wrists and stripes on my arm. I was grateful for the shadow that hooded my eyes and hid the swirling feelings threatened to choke me.

What would I do if she failed? What would happen if she went into the darkness but didn't return? Would Lord Van ever forgive me for putting her in this kind of danger? I know to me the stubborn king is worth the risk, but should I take that chance with someone else's life?

The guilt builds like heavy snow on a weak roof, the weight threatens to overload and collapse the struggling structure until it is too much and in an instant it all caves in. This is entirely my fault. Lord Van wouldn't be torn away from his body and any chance of a future if it weren't for my stubbornness. He would have been safe, unhappy but safe if I hadn't been there or if he had just let the world crash down around me. I've been careless and it has cost me everything. I have cost Hitomi everything. The wind spiraled around us snatching away that dreadful hat and I couldn't help my weakness. I grabbed Hitomi's hand not only to keep from being separated, but to comfort myself with her strength.

Landing on my native soil came with both a sense of relief and an overwhelming loss. My job was done right? I brought her safely back, so what was I supposed to do now?

Guiding her to Lord Van brought forward a painful surprise. In my absence he had taken a drastic turn for the worse, so bad that the citizens had been alerted of his possible death. Gloom hung heavily over the palace and city. How long was I gone? It only appeared to be a few hours and yet the drastic change was almost suffocating.

Hitomi bolted, sprinting faster than ever before, pulled as if by an invisible force. Even though I yelled after her to wait it turns out she didn't need me to guide her way after all. The extra fabric tangled around my legs as I fought to keep up or at least keep the girl in my sight. Thankful I wore my own clothes underneath as I yanked roughly at the front of the dress until the satisfying pop and clatter of falling buttons surrounded me. Shedding the excess I let it drop into a useless pile behind me and dropped to all fours where the flexing of my muscles increased along with my speed and agility.

As I neared Lord Van's room and the door left open by Hitomi's sudden arrival, it was apparent by the raised angry voices that the young King had not been alone. Lord Van could very well be lying on his death bed and his advisors would be chasing their tails so to speak. Respect and propriety not for the King's sake but their own bloated egos forced me back to my feet. I schooled my face into the haughtily mask I learned from watching Lord Van grow up suffocated by politics.

" **I** gave her permission." I spoke as if my word carried weight, because in a way it did. Lord Van had made it very clear that I was family regardless of blood connection and my wishes were to be followed as if they were his own. "Who do you think you are grabbing? That is Hitomi Kanzaki hero of the Great War, you'd do well to treat her with the respect you would your queen."

By the way the men baulked and drew away from the girl I knew that in the absence of an acting King they had to default to following my orders. Seeing a Van had no living relatives or chosen heir, until someone could take his place I was… if only temporary, the ruler of Fanelia. How scary for them to actually have to listen to the stray cat adopted by their sovereign. It must be their greatest fear come to reality.

"Merle, make them leave." Hitomi's voice pleaded and to which I was more than happy to comply.

"You heard her, **get out!** " I ordered advancing on the outmatched old men with all the force I could muster by bearing and look alone. It must have done the trick as though they were loathed to concede no argument stood a chance. Yet another skill I learned from watching Lord Van 'grown up' and handle politicians three times his age carrying twice the experience.

Once the door was shut in their shocked faces, which was a very satisfying feeling, I turned back to Hitomi waiting for her next move. Silent and still I moved next to the girl careful not to touch her. The last thing I'd want in her position was to be forced into any unwanted contact. The longer I studied her the less I had to see the pale hollow form lying lifelessly on the large bed.

Before she left I could never really understand the attraction the lanky girl held for Lord Van… or really any of the men in our mismatched group. It seems as if they must have known something I didn't, like the future. Gone was the awkward girl whose only positive physical features were her long legs and gemstone green eyes. Even though it has only been two years it could be that she finally grew into what she was meant to be. From the still boyishly short hair that framed her pretty face softly to the more mature curves of her form the seer had become beautiful. Her outward appearance finally matching the pureness of her large heart.

Lord Van couldn't have picked a more fitting queen if he had tried. From the times where no one understood the pain she saw and the compassion she still shared her heart stayed true. Even now when all the chances stood against her… she still readily pressed forward into the unknown.

Turning those knowing eyes on me I tried to hide how thoroughly I studied her, my words weren't as sure as before. I knew I had to explain what little I knew of the situation.

"He's not dead… not yet." Still trying not to look at the immobile form I couldn't keep the emotional waver from my voice. "While I was… you know… getting you, Lord Van took a turn for the worse. They don't think he has long and no one has any idea what to do."

Hitomi didn't have to say anything I saw it clearly on her face that she understood the hopelessness of her task. Still the steel edge of determination gave me hope. Hope like a fleeting bird, but I've been too afraid to cling to any positive possibility until now.

"Please Hitomi, I swear I'll never ask again but please save Lord Van this last time." In the past I would have clung to her as I asked her to do the impossible, and she would do it, but was I asking too much this time?

"I'll always try to save Van it's not a favor you could ask, as I'm always willing to do it. I love Van and I know he'd do the same for me in a heartbeat." The strength had returned to her in force. Hitomi's voice was sure and her will unwavering. If anyone could save Lord Van it would be her. Right?

I knew the look in her eyes and even if I changed my mind and decided it was too great a risk there was nothing I or anyone else could do to stop her. She breathed out deeply and started towards the bed and whatever lay 'beyond the veil'.

Taking his still hand in hers I almost expected the girl to crumple into a boneless slump like she did last time she followed him into the underworld. I could tell by the droop of her shoulders that she had hoped for the same effect. Hitomi gave his larger hand a firm squeeze before letting it drop back to the bed. I wanted to ask what her next idea was. I wanted to beg her to try harder. I wanted to do anything to help, but right now keeping my mouth shut was the best thing I could do.

Wordlessly she lifted one leg onto the thick covers followed by the other until she crawled on both knees towards the frozen king. Once situated at his side she nestled up pressing her softer form the length of his. Had this been any other situation the implications would have been entirely different. Even with the barrier of clothes and covers between them it felt like I was intruding on a very private moment between the two. Such contact was completely inappropriate and not only would Van be bright red, but his stuffy advisors would just about burst at see this tender moment.

Had she given up hope? Was she saying goodbye as a wife would her dying husband? Was there nothing more that could be done?

I could smell the overwhelming tang of death in the atmosphere along with the salt of Hitomi's unshed tears. Lord Van's empty form fought for each pained breath. His pallor told of each minute pressing him closer to the end. Hitomi laid her head softly on his chest. She took a deep breath and as the girl exhaled a single tear escaped her closed lids creating a dark spot like blood on his bright red shirt.

Something shifted in the air and it sent my nerves on edge, as well as the small hairs on the back of my neck to standing on end. Something was very wrong.

I had to force myself to step closer to the prone couple. Hitomi could be sleeping, but I knew she wasn't.

"Hitomi?" My voice wavered and I knew she was gone but I needed actual proof. Trembling I compelled my hand to touch her bare arm. It was rapidly cooling just as Lord Van's skin had dropped in temperature after contact with Escaflowne's metal form. My sensitive ears told me her heart was slowing to match his unsteady rhythm.

"Hitomi?" I couldn't help it I shook her slightly and her form moved with the boneless grace only the dead hold. The movement showed me the last piece of evidence, Hitomi's eyes were not entirely closed after all, but half lidded and completely vacant.

I jerked away swiftly my hands going to cover my mouth. What had I done? Did I give Lord Van a chance to live or did I just kill Hitomi? Staggering back I nearly tripped over the carved chair my brother used when working into the night or writing correspondence. The chair fell with a large clatter knocking over the woven waste basket tucked under the desk. Trembling I dropped to my knees my blank mind letting shaking hands right the trash can and begin to refill it with the crumpled parchment sheets I had disturbed.

One written word made me freeze in my mindless task. _**Merle.**_

The letter was written to me? Quickly I grabbed all the discarded balls smoothing them out hastily. They were all addressed to me. There must have been more than a dozen wrinkled papers spread around me on the floor. Each letter differed in length and content but a few things where the same on each one; lines were marked through with a heavy hand, none of them ever saw completion, and they all had the same two lines _**"I'm sorry"**_ and _**"I love you sister"**_.

Tears spilled over threatening to bleed the ink of his words together. Lord Van must have been up half the night trying to pen his feelings into a letter to me and failing over and over again. I don't know if my heart could handle reading anymore. It's like losing him all over again and I'm not strong enough to handle that twice in the same day.

What happens if Hitomi fails? What if our last conversation was an argument twice as bad as the one he worked so hard trying to apologize for? It all seems so small and petty. Did he know how much he meant to me? Would I lose my only family today? Would his last memory be of being trapped and alone like he often felt in life?

No, Hitomi won't fail. I have to believe in her or we've lost before the fight has even begun. Doubt is a cancer that eats away at hope, like fire swiftly devours paper, only bitterness and ash remain.

So here I sit waiting, hoping, dreading. Most of all protecting.

The last thing needed now was someone getting too nosey and trying to separate the pair. The best chance Hitomi had to find and return with Lord Van's soul was to not disturb or separate their mortal forms.

I could almost pretend they slept peacefully if I focused on something else, anything else. So as I waited I forced myself to read the discarded letters. In a way they brought me closer to Lord Van, but on the other hand they made my loss and guilt grow with every word.

 _ **Merle,**_

 _ **I'm sorry. I know you always look out for me and without you by my side**_ _ **I'd have been lost a long time ago.**_ _ **I love you sister.**_

Another one read less like an apology but an explanation.

 _ **Merle,**_

 _ **My words may have been harsh, know that it was never meant to be hurtful. I love you sister but sometimes you worry too much. If I hurt you I'm sorry. I know you fear Hitomi**_ _ **will replace you in my heart but**_

Though out of all of them I think my favorite was the one most like the note found on my breakfast plate this morning… what feels like a lifetime ago. It lacks the pleading feeling most of the other letters hold while still being more personal than the one he ultimately decided on.

 _ **Merle,**_

 _ **I'm sorry I didn't wait to tell you in person, but had to take my meal with me to the shrine this morning. When reviewing the scaffolding construction documents something seemed off, maybe this is what Hitomi saw. In that case I think I've found the issue in time. Don't worry everything will be just fine. Escaflowne and the shrine will be complete very soon. I will make it all up to you I promise. I'll try not to be late for dinner this time so please wait for me.**_

 _ **The highlight of my day will always be hearing all about yours,**_ _ **so I look forward to that most of all**_ _ **. I love you sister.**_

 _ **Your bull-headed brother Van**_

The way he signed his name almost made me lose it all over again. Only Lord Van could make me laugh and cry at the very same time. What would a world without the stubborn raven haired man look like? Did he ever really have a chance? I've never believed in the draconian curse until now. Maybe just maybe the old tales got it backwards… the curse people fear is just the darkness forever drawn to the poor unlucky descendants of Atlantis. People fear what they can't understand and the bad fortune only seems to affect the winged people and not the myth of destruction that senile old men still whisper about in the shadows.

How many times did Lord Van almost die? How many times did rage and darkness try to overcome him? How many times did he lose everything only to have to fight another day? Didn't Lord Folken face a fate crueler then death that twisted and warped him? Did Queen Varie ever have a chance to not be a widow left with two young sons and so much grief? She was never found and now that I am older I know that losing Folken could have been one sorrow too many for the poor woman. One of the sheer cliff sides is named 'Loves last step' by the locals… I believe in my heart she flew for the last time without her beautiful wings.

Would I want to walk that path if I not only lost Lord Van but caused the death of his soul mate? If Hitomi dies too that will be exactly what happened, and it will be entirely my fault. Would I want to live without them in my life?

These morose thoughts do me no good. I have to distract myself from the terrible 'what if' scenarios that plague my imagination. I have already read the discarded letters and know I shouldn't be snooping in his desk right now but with nothing else to occupy myself it became far too tempting. I'll gladly let Lord Van yell at me for invading is privacy, because that would mean he's made it back safely.

Most of what I find is pretty standard; blank parchment both with the royal crest embossed on top and completely plain, the long narrow quills he prefers, extra metal pen nibs, red sealing wax, and quick drying black ink… because Lord Van has never had the patience to use sand or air dry regular ink, and smeared letters are unacceptable from the ruler of a country. In my exploration I have found a few small treasures. Hand carved wooden animals each about the size of a large egg. I know they were formed when my brother was deep in pensive thought. He's always liked to keep his hands busy when his mind was otherwise occupied, but he has never had much confidence in his artistic skill and always hides the trinkets away or discards them.

Two of the pieces were particularly good; a playfully stretching stripped cat and a lithe elegant doe poised as if to run at any second. I turn the carvings over in my hands feeling the smoothness, the delicate weight, and the utter care put into each one. My fingers brush what feels like etched lines on the bottom and find that the graceful dear has been caved with a name, _**Hitomi.**_ I know then what I would find on the underside of the lovingly carved feline and was not at all disappointed to see Lord Van's deep lines spelling out my name once again, _**Merle.**_

How ridiculous have I been to assume that he loves Hitomi more than me? That with her return he'd have no time for his silly little sister.

It has been completely unfair to Lord Van for me to believe that he only had enough room in his heart for one of us. He loves us both a great deal just in different ways, and nothing would ever change that. The reason he was so cold when I declared I was leaving was that he was in pain at the thought of losing me even temporarily. For so very long it has only been the two of us and here I was abandoning him just like everyone else. Putting my happiness first at the cost of his, but the silly boy couldn't just come out and say it. Pride was only part of the problem the other was he wouldn't ever want to make me unhappy. Lord Van will always put others before himself, and family what little he has left requires special care.

He would have let me go if that is what I truly wanted, but he needed time. Time to make accommodations, he had to assure I would be safe and well cared for on my journey. Then he would have seen me off with a smile even though I would be taking a piece of his heart with me. No, I was too stubborn and afraid of losing my drive to give him a chance. I feared he would forbid me from going or talk me out of it and that is not Lord Van at all.

I clasp my hands together praying that I will have a chance to apologize properly. I would give anything to see the almost shy care in his molten eyes and lopsided smile again.

If not for my sharp hearing I wouldn't have heard the door open slightly. I was on my feet in an instant ready to counter any foe even the advisors and their demands. I was right in my assumption as Lord Spence almost tried to push past me.

"What is going on in here?" He demanded trying to see past to where his sovereign lay possibly dying.

"Nothing for you to be concerned about." I countered trying to keep him back into the hallway. The last thing I needed was to have him try to move Hitomi or flip out and cause a disturbance.

His dark eyes narrowed in suspicion. "As the King's most senior advisor I have every right to be concerned about his tragic death and desecration."

My hackles rise with fury. "As his sister I assure you Lord Van is being cared for and any changes would be reported right away."

"In name only." He added snidely.

"What?" I questioned taken aback as if I had been slapped.

His thin mouth twisted sourly. "You are family to the king in name only, and therefore upon his passing would no longer be welcomed."

"How dare you." I seethed outraged, but he was not done.

"On the other hand the King's cousin who would ascend the throne at his untimely loss is by blood alone and not name."

"Luis von Keel? He's only Lord Van's third cousin and twice his age at least!" Outrage stiffened me from head to toe as I dug my sharp nails into the palms of my hands regardless of the injury I was causing myself.

He shrugged in an unconcerned manner. "It matters little as he is the only living relative to the throne. People would more readily accept a King of the De Fanel line, but the only way that would be possible would be if he married into the name."

The sharp gleam in his calculating eyes made my stomach twist sickeningly. "As I have the name and not the blood you suggest I marry the old windbag to legitimize his claim."

"Exactly." His sly grin was meant to put me at ease with this new and unwelcomed complication. "You needn't worry about continuing the line as he has children from a previous marriage that should be readily adopted as the future heirs."

I knew what he was really saying. If I want to not lose my home along with my only family I must marry a stranger of a man nearly forty moons with children older than me, and to add insult to injury if I ever had kids, not that it would be willing… but they wouldn't even be capable of being more then strays to the royal family. All because I am female, and a Neko at that, I have no rights. It makes me sick that despite everything I am only fit for what I can do to further their political gain. If I don't sign over my life to this cruel fate I'll be out on my striped butt faster than you can say 'No thank you'.

"I'll leave you to weigh your options, but time is of the essence. I will need your answer very soon" I couldn't shut the door in his demeaning face any faster.

What would Lord Van say if he ever heard what is being asked of me? Rage and disgust don't even come close to covering his reaction. Maybe I should take a long walk off a short cliff after all.

My lip curls in annoyance. Like hell I will! I won't let those manipulate fools win if I have to fight them to my last breath. I'll make them eat their words when all this is over and I won't need Lord Van's help to do it!

A strangled gasping noise behind me brings the danger of the situation back into focus. Lord Van and Hitomi! Darting to their side I see things have rapidly declined. Sweat drenched forms shiver in the chill air, a coldness emanating from another source then the weather. Both of their hair was matted and faces creased in invisible pain. I didn't have to check their irregular breathing to know time was running out. With a sharp gasp from Hitomi the pair went unnaturally still.

Their hearts had stopped in unison.

They were gone.

She failed.

There was nothing I could do to save them… we were too late.

No! I cannot lose them! I will not give up now!

I remember Millerna saying that if a heart can be manually pumped into restarting the person can live, but time is against this kind of maneuver because if it takes too long the brain too will die and there is no coming back from that. I watched as Lord Van used this technique to revive Hitomi in Freid. It will take everything I have to try and save them. There is a major problem I have no way of rectifying. I only have one set of hands. I can only try to save one of them.

If I called for assistance the advisors would declare them both dead and beyond any help. If anyone finds out I won't even be allowed to try and save them.

No I have one chance to save a life and I pray that I have made the right choice.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I know another cliffhanger... I know I'm evil. So if Merle could only save Hitomi OR Van who would she choose? Its a fifty fifty shot so I'm sure some of you will guess right. To know for sure you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Chapter 5 will be back to Hitomi and pick up where her last chapter ended and you'll get to see what she goes through on the other side. The next chapter will conclude the main story and only have a short epilogue finishing everything off.**

 **I really hope you all like this. It is something a little different and I wanted not only explore the relationship between the girls but also give a chance to show how they feel about Van on a deeper level without actual interaction with him. Did you like that Van carves like in the movie? I thought it was a fitting hobby that would also show not only his care but insecurities. I thought about having a journal but writing a letter was one thing but I can't see him pouring his feelings out on paper regularly.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Devastation

**Well first off I have to say thank you to Meghanna Starsong who I asked to proof read but instead did a full edit of the chapter. Way to go above and beyond! It really needed it. As I was writing I couldn't decide if I was going to use past tense or present tense... So I used both... what ever came out stuck. I know bad English. Thank you for making me choose.**

 **I honestly think the whole story does that and I should be ashamed... but oh well. Unless she wants to go through and fix all the old chapters they will probably stay that way. You may think I'm being lazy but reality I'm just exhausted. I really shouldn't be doing this right now since I have a major cooking competition tomorrow and have only been averaging five hours of sleep lately... well lets just say I get really strange when exhausted. As in random noises, singing, talking REALLY fast, and talking WAY too much. I also get tunnel vision on whatever I'm doing and lose track of time. I was so zoned in on making Calzones today I couldn't do anything else.**

 **What was I supposed to be doing... Oh yeah... ironing uniforms, polishing boots, cutting finger nails, plucking my semi-fuzzy eyebrows... and going to bed. Instead of all that enjoy the last full chapter of this story.**

Sisters in Heart

Chapter 5 – Devastation

Death welcomed me with cold tendrils, a close friend reunited after far too long apart. It missed me much more then I missed it. I could have gone my entire life without feeling the sickening twist in my stomach and ash coating my tongue. I don't want to spend a second longer here in the mist shrouded land then I have to. Not only does the danger increase, but so does the chance that I'll be stuck here permanently and so will Van.

I must find him quickly. There is one major problem… no one is here. Not a soul, so to speak. This stark, colorless wasteland is only the first of many stages to the afterlife I have encountered so far. Really, I have only experienced three parts; the lonely path, the personal test, and the trial of judgement. I never experienced anything past judgement and for that I am grateful. Once a soul has been judged and delivered to their fate, there wouldn't be any going back. That would be the point where the person 'moves on' so to speak. I doubt those are the actual names to the phases, but it works for me and anyone who wants to contradict me is welcomed to… after they experience it like I have.

Every culture has a different myth surrounding the land of the dead, and I believe all of them are right in some way. Like to the Greeks, this would be the point where souls have to be ferried to the next step. The personal test from what I saw reminds me of Roman Catholic belief in purgatory, but where they believe it is stark nothingness, I think it is different for every person. Judgement is like the ancient Egyptian weighing of souls.

For Van during the war, this place, or the 'far shore' was crowded with lost souls trudging ever forward. When I reached out and touched him it sent both of us to the next step, his personal test or a distant memory Atlantis, his ancestors' greatest crime. There was beauty there in that place, but so much loneliness quite like Van himself. When I found his soul it was weakened by darkness and fear. The destruction of Atlantis was his judgment; to fall into pain and fire, or rise above the suffering. At that point we followed Merle's voice and light home. What we would face this time around would be entirely different from what I could tell now.

Van must have already gone on to his personal test without me. Without the contact between us I have no idea how to get there and bring him back before he can be judged. I pray once again that I am not too late.

It's strange that I am the only one here though. I know the mass death and war-torn destruction is in the past though I know people still die all the time; sickness, accident, old age, even treachery. Other souls should be wandering, but the entire area seems deserted and that sets my nerves even farther on edge.

I take the pendent in my hands and mind, focusing on its swing all the while praying for direction. Instead it spins, lost and unable to guide me. Relative bearing means little when we may not even be on the same plane or reality. How am I to find Van when calling him with my mind and heart won't work?

As it turns out I'm not quite as alone as I thought. I feel them before I can see them, but not soon enough. I am surrounded. Where they came from so swiftly I may never know, but out of the mist several colorless forms materialized converging on me. Flat unseeing eyes were drawn to me… or could it be the power of the pendent they sought?

"Escuse me… have you seen a young man in a red shirt with messy black hair?" I asked, though I'm not sure how well they understood, or if any would even be willing to help.

They drew closer slowly, hauntingly, almost like zombies in a horror movie; they sensed something worth devouring. I swallowed my rising fear, choosing instead to look for an escape logically.

"Warmth."

"Life."

"Power."

I don't know which one spoke, since the words seemed to come from all around me and nowhere at the same time.

"Warmth."

"Life."

"Power."

They drew closer, pressing in, and I knew deep down I couldn't let them touch me. When I ran to Van last time, it was like the grey spirits parted before me. This time, it's as if they are drawn to my light like a moth to a flame, but I feared it would be me burned by their contact. What would happen if I were to be sucked into one of their personal tests? Would I ever be able to find my way out and to Van in time?

"Leave me alone." I demanded, trying to put the force behind my words like Merle facing down those advisors. Every bit of will I could muster pushed outwards like a weapon. The drab souls staggered back a few steps as if a great wave of power burst out from me in all directions, but it quickly dissipated in the fog.

"The power."

"The strength."

"Give it to me!"

The spirits lunged forward, closing the small gap I had created quickly. Out of the corner of my eye, a silver light flashed, freezing the desperate souls in mid attack. They stumbled away from me truly afraid for the first time. With something like regret, they glanced at me one last time before melting into the mists from where they came.

Whatever the light was, I couldn't tell if it was a friend or a more powerful foe, but I was grateful for the timely rescue regardless. The silver blaze dimmed and a lithe form stood just out of reach. I pressed my hand over trembling lips in shock. Tears welled up at the sight of my unlikely hero.

"Naria?"

"Well, hello there, Hitomi." The beautiful Cat-woman smiled, making her face glow in an entirely different way than before.

"How… What are you doing here?" I questioned, trying not to see her last moments, gasping for breath and sickened by the experiments done in the name of Zaibach.

"You once showed me kindness when no one else would have." Her lovely features held none of the malice the former warrior had used, like claws, to cut anyone stupid enough to get close. Death had been kind, soothing the pain and distrust that the Neko had worn like armor.

"But you moved on… I saw it. You were happy." My confused words were met with a soft, almost motherly look.

"I am happy." She took one step closer to me but remained noticeably careful not to make contact. "I have found my place with my sister and Lord Folken, so don't worry that I am trapped here to wander like the 'lost ones' you just met."

"Then why are you here?" There were so many questions I had for her, but time passed here even if the pace was different then the living world.

"You, Hitomi. I am here to return the favor." From either thin air or memory, she conjured the light colored handkerchief I once used to bind her injured wrist during the disastrous attempt to kidnap me. "Anyone else would have ran, but instead you helped a stranger who had shown you nothing worth saving."

"People are always worth saving." Taken aback, it was my turn to speak with care and warmth. "Naria, I always wished I could have done more. If I could have at least saved Folken for you, then maybe things would have turned out differently."

"So busy always saving others…" She flashed a quick smile before getting down to business. "Come. I can take you to him. The one you really want to save is waiting."

"You know where Van is?" My heart filled with hope knowing that the elegant Neko wouldn't lead me wrong, not here.

"Yes, we've been watching over him." Turning, she motioned me to follow before beginning to walk to some unknown destination through the dense fog. Naria continued to speak to me over her shoulder as I rushed to match her long graceful strides. "Neither of you belong here yet… and you have no idea the kind of damage you can do by not fulfilling your destinies. You must take him back with you. I don't want to see anymore sadness, and whatever happens cannot be undone."

"We ended the war." I stumble slightly. I can see she wants to reach for me, but holds back just out of reach.

"Oh, that may have been a huge event in your lives, but it is not your only one by far. Your destiny doesn't have to be something big like creating world peace or stopping a madman. Many people have smaller goals, like becoming a mother, creating something amazing, teaching the next generation, or even just leading a good life."

"Did you fulfil your destiny?" Am I being too personal? Was I bringing up bad memories of pain, death, and being used by the zealous goals of the late Emperor?

"I did." She smiled and there was nothing sad about it. "My place was always to die protecting someone I love. I'm at peace with that."

"Can I ask you something?" Though there was so much more I wanted to know from her, this could be my chance to figure what was going on here.

"I can't guarantee an answer, but you are welcomed to ask." She waved offhandedly as the fog thickens around us like a damp blanket.

"You called them 'Lost Ones,' the people from before. What did they want with me?" If it weren't for the soft, silver glow surrounding my ethereal guide, I might have been lost myself. Naria was a light in the darkness in more ways than one.

"Souls doomed to endless wandering. Often they are trapped here between worlds unable to let go. You, on the other hand, are a 'Catalyst'. In life as well as… here. Your will, power, presence… whatever you want to call it, effects more then you know. The last thing we need is you side tracked by their trials."

Yet again, I was grateful for her timely rescue. No matter how many people tell me I have powers, it never will help if I can't learn to control them. Catalyst is not a term I'm familiar with. Seer, fortune teller, unknown element, even witch are all things I have been called; some to my face and others not quite.

There is a slight level change in the ground we are walking on. If I hadn't been paying attention I might have missed it. The fog, on the other hand, thinned quickly, leaving us in peaceful wooded clearing. One I would recognize anywhere. Though the colors were muted here, I'd know the royal cemetery anywhere, even without the form kneeling in front of the regal gravestones.

Wild, raven hair obscured his face in shadow. Though all around us washed out leaves danced on an invisible breeze, his red tunic shirt remained still as if frozen in time. I wanted to run to him and throw my arms around the lanky form, but something stopped me. He had to know I was here, and yet he made no move to greet me. My heart, which had only just begun to hope again, dropped like a heavy stone in a still pond, straight to the bottom. Something wasn't right.

I looked back at my silent guide for confirmation, but she was gone. A whisper of her throaty voice flowed through my mind like a whiff of perfume, faint but real. _"This is your power, Hitomi. We can only watch from here and pray you get what you came for. Good luck, my friend."_

Yet again, I was on my own. It would have been nice to have some support, but I didn't really need it. In my heart, I know though this won't be easy, I am strong enough return with the stubborn king at my side.

"Van, it's time to go." I tried to keep my voice light and even. Though I know he heard, Van remained still as an ancient statue carved of marble. "Everyone is waiting… and I've missed you."

"Go back, Hitomi. You don't belong here." His harsh words were like a slap in the face, but I could take more than that and give it right back.

"And you do?" He winced slightly at the hard edge to my voice. I was glad to see some reaction, even a small one, and softened, taking another step closer to his still form. "No, Van, I'm not leaving without you."

Head still bowed, refusing to look at me, I saw his shoulders sag in defeat. "I knew when I saw you land this was coming, but I don't need you to sacrifice anything for me. Just go back home where you belong."

He saw me arrive? Van's soul was here in the graveyard all along? This wasn't a shadow world made of memories, but the real world only separated by a thin layer. Just as I saw the happy spirits saying farewell after the end of the war, Van was here. Unlike the others, he was kept hidden from me. I knew then that departed loved ones appeared to me at their happiest, and many of them were not alone. Van was. In his mind, everyone he's ever loved has left him.

His father died before he ever had a true memory of the former king. Folken, who had always been there for him, disappeared into failure and rumor. His mother faded away until one day she, too, didn't return. Balgus died protecting him during the Zaibach ambush. Folken returned as an enemy, and just when the brothers might have a chance to reconcile, he died tragically. I left just as we discovered our feelings, because he vowed to get me safely home. All he could do was try and be happy for me. Now Merle, the only one that had lost as much as him, the only one that always remained by his side, she, too, was leaving.

The amount of pain, loss, and regret he carried was a crushing weight. In life, compassion had made Van an outstanding king and man, but here in the shadows, all he had was the constant pressure of depression. I wanted to shake him until he saw how much he was loved. The only way that I could do that was to commit fully.

"I belong with you! If you are to walk the land of the dead, then so should I. I'm not going back without you." My declaration shocked him into finally looking at me. The hollowness had not entirely left his eyes, but there was a spark, a flame burning deep down. It was anger, but I could work with that.

"God damn it, Hitomi! **Just leave!** " He staggered to his booted feet, and took a shaky step back away from me.

He was afraid, too. Completely terrified, but of what? Losing me too? Triggering my death would cause him unimaginable pain, somehow he thought I could learn to live without him. That I would be happy and grow old on my world as if it all was a fairy tale, an imposable dream to tell my children at bedtime.

"Why won't you see it, Van? You don't belong here anymore then I do." I reached for him, the emotions making my throat tight with unshed tears. I wouldn't cry; it was my strength he needed right now.

Shying away from my touch, possibly afraid of what that contact could trigger, his resolve still wavered slightly. "You have a life worth living-"

"Don't give me that depressed garbage! My life, my future, is with you." I could just spell it out for him, I.L.O.V.E.Y.O.U. Still, I had to keep pushing. "Don't hide from me, Van. I know you're afraid. You fear that anyone you love is going to leave you. Well, you're wrong and about to make a huge mistake."

"You wouldn't understand." The pout sounded like the petulant boy I traveled with in the beginning. This was his trial; he had to overcome all the doubt and self-destructive loneliness. Until he let the past go, there was no way back. He needed this so that we could have a future not constantly shadowed by regrets.

"Then, help me to understand. You say you have to settle things with Folken, then do it. He's listening."

He glanced away like it hurt to look at my earnest face. "I've tried. He's gone… like always."

So he has been calling out to Folken this whole time. Naria was right. They were watching, but if Van received the help he needed from his lost family he wouldn't want to leave. He craved that family connection more then he'd ever admit.

I knew then why we were here. Since the war, Van had always felt regret and guilt for his distrust, animosity, and hate towards the former Strategos. Even though Folken had been wrong, he felt it was ultimately his fault the man chose to use what little life he had to stop Dornkirk and the destructive path he helped forward. If the stoic man hadn't have been so adamant to atone in such a way, then there might have been a chance… a chance for understanding. Folken would not have died alone and unloved.

The web of his past tightened when Merle decided to leave, and Van only continued to push her away. His ineptitude to express what he truly felt forced the king into action where words always seemed to fail him. The moment slowed, and Merle's life hung in the balance. As long as she was happy and healthy, then it was all worth it in the end. Family, love makes sacrifices of us all.

The strength of his wish to save her, to atone for his actions towards Folken, and his regret at leaving me alone… so alone just like he had always been; that is what called Escaflowne. It opened the sliver of connection that still bound the old partners. The metal giant's relationship with the darkness released Van to the chance to forgive Folken or be doomed by his choices.

I had to make him see that this would fix nothing. I also needed to make the older Fanel appear for their final confrontation before time ran out. Even if Folken believed that his presence would only hurt Van more, I had to get him to appear. It was the only way.

"If you don't care about me, then think about Merle." Speaking of the young Neko was not what he expected, and that shock woke the real Van up a fraction more.

"Merle? She is strong and will be just fine without me." Somehow, I knew he believed those words. He thought his death wouldn't destroy the poor girl.

"No, Van, you're wrong. If she loses you, Merle will lose everything. She may have wanted to travel, but she always wanted a home to come back to… You to come back to." It might not be my place to tell Van the inner struggles of her heart, but I hoped Merle would forgive me when I brought him back to her.

"The people of Fanelia love Merle. She will be taken care of even when I'm gone." He waved his gloved hand in dismissal. My temper flared and the anger felt good. It kept me from becoming numb like him.

"You say I'm the naïve one." I snort, planting my hands on my hips defiantly. "The people love you. They like Merle well enough, but if you die, she will only remind them of what they lost. She has no future without you."

Van blinked and more of the fog fell away at my revelation. He didn't want to believe it, and those thoughts of confusion were helping to wake him from the detached emotions and crushing loneliness.

"Hitomi?" He spoke as if seeing me for the first time in years. Disbelief at my being in front of him showed me the truth, my Van was back. Hope surged anew.

"I'm here, Van." I couldn't help smiling as I held my hand out to him. "I'm here to take you home."

Whereas any contact with another soul would have been a setback, I hoped that touching Van could only strengthen our connection. He took my hand in his larger one, and for the first time since I returned, I am reminded he is no longer a boy but a very handsome man. The heat flooded my face, but I don't want to let go at all.

Van smirked slightly at my blush and squeezed my hand firmly. "Let's go home."

As happy as this made me, deep down I knew that though Van has broken from the depression and was truly here with me now… the test can't be that easy. It will take more than his desire to protect Merle to escape the lingering guilt and unanswered questions.

I pray Folken will see that Van has no future until he can let go of the past and forgive. Forgive the man who destroyed his country, and forgive himself for letting revenge consume him with hate.

A light purple brightness flashes just on the edge of my vision. It fades and standing there before us I see the color of glow matches the small tattoos etched at the corner of the former Strategos's eyes. Hair spiked and expression bland, this is the man who turned his back on everything more than once. This is not the happy, whole Folken that appeared to me at the end of the war. His mechanical arm glinted with its menacing claws and strange workings.

"Folken." Van's voice has returned to the hard edge of past pain.

This is what he needed. This is the chance the younger Fanel always longed for, and yet all the old feelings of hate and distrust have returned strongly. Could Van overcome this in time? I can't do this for him; he had to want it more than anything. All I could do is be there to support him.

Folken stood passively watching, wordless but imposing with his brood shoulders and keen eyes. I see more and more of his statuesque build reflected in Van as time passes. Will Van be as tall? Will Van fill out the same way? Will Van have the chance to find out? Will we both forever be stuck at seventeen?

Raven hair blocks my view of the impressive looking man as the youth in question steps in front of me in a protective manner. His hand automatically goes to his left hip where the crested sword always rested, but it was not there. Van grasped air, surprised for a moment to find the blade missing.

"There are no need for weapons here, Van." Folken stated, his low voice rumbled in an almost disinterested way. "After all, you called me."

Still, the younger man made no move to ask the questions that had been burning through him for years. He only narrows his mahogany eyes into a sharp glare. Keen eyes the same color study us thoroughly. Ever the scientist, Folken must weigh, calculate, and analyze everything.

I could feel a pull strengthening as time ticked by. The moment of judgement was fast approaching, and we shouldn't test escaping it twice. The sooner we left, the better, and yet this had to be done.

"Don't worry, Van. He won't hurt me." Stepping from behind him, I placed my hand on his tense shoulder. "He is here for you. Ask Folken anything. Ask him everything, but remember he belongs here and we don't."

Shadows obscured his eyes once more, and I fear Van is shutting me out again, building a wall out of bricks made from anger and distrust.

Coldness seeped into my feet. I looked down to see water soaking my tennis shoes impossibly. I may not be an expert on Fanelia quite yet, but even I know that this land is both too high in elevation and the streams that flow through it too small for this kind of flooding without a natural disaster. The grass and tree roots by our feet, though underwater, also appear completely dry. This must be Van's judgement. Not everything ends in pain and fire. To quietly drown in guilt and loneliness.

I know Van has to clear the air and let go of his distrust and anger before it is too late, and time is going to run out very soon. The rapidly raising water was already up to my bare knees.

"Why did you betray Fanelia?" The question was grit out from between clenched teeth.

Folken just continued to watch impassively. We didn't have time for games or old arguments. Van needed to ask the questions that had hurt him the most, the ones he thought would always be impossible mysteries. Had he even noticed the cold liquid drenching our hips, just ours? Folken, too, appeared to be also standing in the water that filled the clearing. He looked just as dry as the surrounding plant life.

"Van, you're asking him the wrong things." I spoke to the raven haired man directly despite the unnerving way his older brother was watching me. Calculating, judging, interested; like I was a complex equation he couldn't wait to solve.

"Why… Why didn't you come back?" Van's voice was soft, but somehow I knew it was the lonely orphan boy speaking and not the warrior king.

Folken's keen eyes shot back to study him but still didn't speak. The water was up to my chest, and though I should have been able to kick off from the ground at this depth, our feet remained anchored. Treading water wasn't going to be an option.

" _Keep going."_ I urged silently and was shocked to find Van look at me in surprise. He heard me even here. I don't know if it is our link or my stronger powers here, but he could hear me, and therefore I could send feelings to him as well. I sent confidence, strength, and love to him. Joy filled my heart to see the strong lift return to his shoulders as he met the enemy straight on.

His voice resonated with pure emotion. "How could you have let us believe you were dead?"

The first real reaction showed in Folken's features, it was small, but it was there. "Don't be a fool, Van. I am more monster than man. What kind of fate would we have had with my failure a constant shadow?"

"We could have been a family…" Van, being taller than me, now the water was only just reached his arm pits, though it had already crested the top of my shoulders. It appeared to be slowing in speed but still rising quickly far too quickly for me. "You could have trusted in me."

"You are still such a child after all this time. I owed Dornkirk for saving me, although I wouldn't have chosen this. A life for a life."

"You gave him more than your life… you bartered your soul." I felt the pressure of Van's gloved hand under the water as he gripped mine once more. He knew what was happening, but instead of fighting it, he was focusing on the problem staring at us, literally.

"In some ways it was all I had left." The stark man shrugged absently.

I felt Van's hand spasm before he spoke and knew this pained him. "Where did I come into the plan? Was I just a pawn to get to Escaflowne?"

The rising water was now covering my lips, which were at the same level as Van's collar bones, and I'm glad he didn't see my flush when I realized how I'd fit into him with his new height. Now was not the time to think about that; it was the time to keep from panicking. Soon I wouldn't be able to breathe… not that I think souls need to normally, but we seem to. It hat to be part of the test.

"Does it matter?"

" _Hurry, Van."_ I urged mentally holding my breath as the icy fluid closed over the top of my head. I kept my eyes open underwater, and though they stung slightly, I was able to keep my vision mostly clear.

"It matters to me! It always has." Van squeezed my hand again, letting me know he knew the trouble we were in and that he heard me. "Did you ever want me, your only family, or was I just a means to an end?!"

A touch of pain crossed his face, as the tragedy of the Stratagos's dark life set in. "How could I want something when I had nothing to give in return?"

Tilting his head back to yell at the older man, Van fought the rising water to be heard. "You are wrong, Folken! Even broken, you still had value to me… you always will." Van took one more gulp of air as the water closed completely over him.

Impossibly, Folken is surrounded by a pale turquoise light, and the image of the stern man melts away, leaving the smiling relieved person he should have been. Even if he had returned to Fanelia after losing his arm and chance to be king, what kind of life would Folken have had?

He would have been a constant dark reminder of failure.

He would have had to train his little brother to take his birthright and face a foe he himself could not defeat.

Life had dealt a bad hand to the first son of Fanelia, but through everything, he held to the small glimpses of light. Saving Naria and Eriya. The promise of creating a world with no war, no pain, and no need to kill dragons. Van succeeding where he could not. He cherished these things. The only things he felt like he was allowed to.

Death had freed Folken in a way life never could have. Unchained him from the pain, loss, and darkness. With a wave of his real right hand, we too were unbound. Our feet finally free, we kicked off the ground, fighting to reach the ever distant surface as the water began to raise even quicker.

With one last flash of light, Folken was gone, though his smiling voice floated through our minds as we broke through the surface gasping for air. _"Thank you, brother."_

An impossible weight lifted from his toned shoulders. Van turned to me treading water that now devoured the tree tops.

"Hitomi, we have to get home." Despite the danger we were still in, a happiness radiated through him.

Sometimes, I wish I knew how my powers worked. Sometimes, what I want more than anything is to be able to control them and not be controlled by them.

Maybe if I were stronger…

Maybe if I weren't so afraid of what would happen… what I would see...

Maybe if… There are too many 'if' scenarios to imagine. What if I never saw this new tragedy? What if I couldn't come back or find Van at all? What if we don't make it back?

Even with all the uncertainty I know without a doubt that I was meant to be here at Van's side when he needed me the most. Overthinking things wasn't going to save us, though trusting my heart and the power of our wishes might just do the job.

Suddenly, as if granting my wish, a sharp pressure on my chest stoped my breath. Like something was compressing just over my heart over and over again. At my gasp, Van pulled me closer, taking my weight as we bobbed on the rising tide. His eyebrows creased sharply with worry.

"What is it, Hitomi?" I want to answer him but couldn't. This only seems to scare him more.

I shut my eyes, since it seems to be the only thing I can control as Van keeps me afloat. An image appeared in my mind. Pink hair, tear-filled blue eyes, and clawed hands rhythmically pumping my lifeless chest.

Merle.

Merle was trying to save me. She could have tried to resuscitate Van but instead she chose me. It could be that if she lets me die, Van would never forgive her. Or she'd never forgive herself for sacrificing me for a selfish goal. Both might be part of it, but I know deep down there is more to it, and I'm truly glad. Merle's sincere wish is calling not just me, but us home. I can feel the warmth spreading through me from the point where her hands are working all the way out to the tips of my fingers.

Speaking out loud might be beyond me at the moment, but that didn't mean I couldn't communicate. _"Van, we have to stop fighting it."_

"Hitomi, what are you talking about?" The stubborn man questioned confused.

" _You have to let it all go, Van."_ I did my best to pull us back under the water's surface, but Van was too afraid of losing control and fought to keep us afloat. _"Please, you have to trust me. We can do it together."_

After a long moment looking into my sincere eyes he nodded silently before taking one last deep breath. Keeping his arms tightly wrapped around me, we sank beneath the still surface barely causing a ripple.

" _Concentrate not on the surface or the bottom, but only on returning to your body."_ Through the cold fluid, I felt the soft brush on his wild hair against my cheek and the firm hold pressing our bodies together as we dove into oblivion.

" _How?"_ His quick response was still strained as we continued to drop deeper and deeper.

I had to get him to forget the situation we were in. Not that this wasn't irreversible danger, but focusing on it, on the water and fear of drowning, was making it real. The less he worried about it, the less control it would have over us.

" _Think of Merle."_ I could feel the tenseness radiating through him lessen with the shock of my suggestion.

" _Merle?"_ He questioned, and I knew I was far more used to communicating like this as his one word answers couldn't quite express the extent of his emotions.

We continued to fall through the water impossibly, as if the bottom were miles away. The light from the surface grew dimmer each moment, but the inner light remained strong with the forceful pressure pounding on my chest. Had Van even noticed we haven't needed the air he fought so hard to keep?

" _She is calling us home and that should be our path back. Think of her steadfast love. Her loyalty. Think of all the things left unsaid between you."_ I closed my eyes once more remembering the look in Merle's bright eyes as she fearlessly braved a strange world to reach me. The sure way she spoke defending me against advisors that would never understand. Most of all, the hope she never lost even in the darkest moments.

Out of nowhere, pain blossomed in my chest. I became a solid thing as I coughed and choked on the air assaulting my abused lungs. The hands that had been relentlessly pounding stopped with a startled gasp. Next to me, I could feel Van spasm as he too, began to breathe once more. His awakening was far less violent than my own.

"By the gods." Merle's voice trembled with disbelief and relief. I looked over at her, though my eyes felt dry, as if I've kept them open without blinking for far too long. Tears broke free of the prison of her lashes, and I wanted to reach out to her but felt impossibly weak.

"Told you I'd save him." My voice came out softer than I intended, but her keen ears caught every word.

She threw herself back onto my chest, this time not just her hands but her whole form, gathering me into a crushing embrace.

"God, Merle, you trying to kill me again?" I wheezed my abused ribs protesting her continued assault.

"Oh!" She let go quickly, and I saw the spark of mischief return and knew I was about to get a verbal beating for worrying her. Instead, I was saved by the smooth tenor next to me that quickly reminded me that I was partly laying on a very particular someone.

"Well, I see somethings have changed while I was gone." Van spoke and the teasing note was clear.

"Lord Van!" The Neko launched herself across my body to reach him in the quickest way possible. It trapped me in the pile and knocked the wind out of me once more.

He ruffled her bright hair affectionately while skillfully shifting the weight off me. I breathed easier for more than the physical reasons. Van was back and so was I. We beat the odds again. For the second time, Merle called the two of us home so strongly that it created a path between worlds, allowing safe passage and another chance at life.

Van winced, and though he tried to hide it we both saw. Merle quickly started to fret over his injuries.

"Lord Van, you're still hurt! I'll go get a healer!" She deftly bound from the top of the pile. "Oh, and I have to tell Advisor Spence to go do something inappropriate to himself!"

Before either of us could question the last statement, she took off excitedly.

Leaving us suddenly alone… in bed together. My cheeks heated thinking of how his arms felt wrapped around me holding, protecting, and even cherishing me. I should get up, but I couldn't force myself to move away from him. Shyly glancing at Van I could see he too was thinking along the same lines.

I had to force my voice to sound normal, not shy or nervous at all. "Are you really alright now?"

"Oh, um… I think so… a few cuts and bruises." I may not have a list of his injuries, but knew he was down playing the extent as if it was nothing.

"I saw what happened don't try to lie to me." I lectured taking over the role of caretaker. Fluffing a thick pillow, I forced him to lay back down, knowing at any moment an energetic cat-girl could burst back in followed by his whole council. "You just had Escaflowne and a ton of rubble fall on you. At the very least you've cracked a few ribs, so you better let us take care of you, or you'll be of no use to anyone."

He sighed melodramatically, but I saw the quirk of his lips and knew he was just humoring me. "Yes, dear." Automatically, we both flushed, knowing the term of endearment slipped out unexpectedly. He didn't take it back, so that was progress.

The awkward moment ticked by. He was so close, breathing, warm, and so very real. I wanted to reach out to close the distance between us. I wanted to lock the door, crawl back into his arms, and never let go. Instead, I began to move towards the edge of the bed, putting distance between us before I did or said something embarrassing. Before I could stand up, a large hand calloused from years of training and fighting, tenderly encircled my wrist.

"Don't go." The two of the words I always wished he'd have said to me years ago froze me in place. Looking into his deep mahogany eyes, the shyness melted away.

"I'm not going anywhere," I assured with a smile, scooting back over to sit next to him, but careful not to jostle him too much.

"Are you sure?" Van asked, and I knew he wasn't talking about this moment but all the choices laid out in front of us. If I wanted to go back home now, I'm sure I could. The fact that I left early didn't really matter. What did matter was that I was here when he needed me and that this… right here by his side was exactly where I belonged.

In response, I closed the short distance before I could change my mind. My lips found his, and the gentle pressure caused him to gasp softly against my mouth. Even as I was about to pull away, he responded. His hand not holding mine caressed the back of my neck, pulling me closer and deepening the kiss. It was everything I had always dreamt it would be and more. Warmth pooled in my stomach, and I prayed this moment could last forever.

"Well!" Merle's voice made us jump quickly apart, which made Van wince again, causing me to lecture him on watching his injuries. "Looks like we've got a wedding to plan."

I expected some jealousy from the Neko, but there wasn't any. Her grin was teasing but honest, and I knew she only wanted us to be happy. Happy together.

Maybe, just maybe, I hadn't left my family behind after all. It was right here waiting for me the entire time.

 **The End.**

 **Again everyone should thank Meghanna for her hard work I really appreciate it and would happily request she do it again... and again... and again. I have so many story ideas.**

 **This may be the end of the main story I still have the epilogue to finish and then the story will be done. I also have a sweet oneshot in mind that could be one year later in this story or a stand alone. I think that is my next project. Please stay tuned!**

 **Looovee Yooou!**

 **Sorry supper tired.**

 **It's like drunk writing but without the alcohol... Wooooooooo**

 **~Banryuu**


	6. Restored

**Okay most of my notes are at the end. Yet again I am doing this instead of getting much needed sleep. I feel pretty good though I'll only get about 2 hours of sleep before a big event I'm cooking for tomorrow. I think I need a new policy. If I make all the food then I don't make the cake. It always takes too much out of me and I never end up quite as happy as I would be if I only did one of the major projects not both. Regardless Enjoy the final instalment.**

 **Another big thank you to Meghanna Starsong for being my beta yet again. I think it really helps the quality and I know that makes me eternally grateful.**

 **Sisters in Heart**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Epilogue – Restored**

A month has passed since the day I died, or that is to say, my most recent brush with death. If it weren't for the stubbornness and love of the two woman in my life, I know it would have been the end. I should not have been able to return, but an amazing thing happens when Hitomi is by my side. I'm stronger and far luckier than I've ever be without her. Now I don't have to worry about what will happen when she leaves again, because, well, it's official.

She's finally agreed to marry me, and we all know if the Girl from the Mystic Moon says she will do something, she always keeps her word. When I returned to myself, Hitomi promised to stay. Still that doesn't necessary mean she'd jump right into marriage or anything else that ties her to another person permanently for that matter.

Honestly this has been the best month of my life… well mostly. My injuries not being magically caused this time, had no instant fix. So, spending weeks with cracked ribs and a busted leg are not exactly my idea of a good time. I may be healing faster than normal due to my uncommon ancestry, but that doesn't make it painless by far. Having the girls constantly watching also makes me a little uncomfortable.

I've done my best to keep my temper in check, but I can only stand being babied for so long, which to say is not very long at all. As soon as I was able to, most of the excessive bandages were discarded. I don't know what the healers were trying to do by wrapping so many small injuries. I looked like something about to be buried even being fully restored to myself. As long as they are kept clean, most of the cuts heal better when left on their own. A few small stiches above my left eyebrow might scar, but most of the rest wouldn't even show in another month or so.

On the other hand… though my right leg didn't seem like a bad break, Hitomi called it a hairline fracture or whatever that means, but it still kept me off my feet far longer than I like. The three broken ribs were probably the worst of it, as sometimes when I laugh it still pains me. Not that I'll ever admit it out loud. Being forced to 'take it easy' grated on my nerves.

Speaking of my nerves... there was the one time I about removed my advisors from my presence, physically and violently. It was less than a week into my recovery when they requested an audience, and since my strict caretakers kept me bed bound, I allowed them to visit my rooms with whatever business needed attention.

I should have known how it would go from the moment they entered. Hitomi had been sitting in a chair by my bedside reading to me. Somewhere in the sparse archives that survived the fire, a few texts were found written in her country's symbols. At least one of them happened to be a novel, and I was curious to hear a story from her world. Part of it was I had nothing better as entertainment, but mostly I just liked to hear her voice. I have gotten better at conversation in the last two years, and having her by my side constantly was establishing an easy comfort that would only grow as time wore on. Leaning back with my eyes closed, just taking in her melodic voice was something I'd begun to enjoy very much.

After announcing their presence my advisors entered halting a very interesting point in Hitomi's story. She closed the book, but made no move to leave. I caught the haughty sneer they gave at her continued presence. I narrowed my eyes, but waved them on to address the business at hand.

Lord Spence stepped forward, and though he has made himself the self-appointed head of my council, I have a different view on the subject that he might not appreciate. I had to pry it out of her, but Merle told me his plans if I were to pass on without an heir. It was all she could do to keep me from stripping the title from his name and the skin from his bones. The only reason he is unaware of my knowledge is that Merle lectured me that it was her revenge and that I needed to 'kindly butt out'. With Hitomi on her side, I let it drop, but I wouldn't ever forget.

"You are looking well today, Milord." He gave me what I can only guess was supposed to be a sincere smile, but it was not. "It must be all the **personal care** you have been receiving from your lovely nurse maid."

I didn't like the way he talked about Hitomi, especially with her sitting right there. The not so subtle innuendo wasn't lost on either of us as she blushed brightly, and I began to seethe. Some of the others on the council snickered at the expense of our **young love** , while a few were smart and looked uncomfortable. I'd have to keep those men in mind for later, when higher positions and titles became available, which at this rate would be rather soon.

"State your business," I answer shortly, trying to keep my temper in check. Hitomi and I haven't been able to hold a mental conversation since returning to the land of the living, but we could still feel each other. Right now, she was trying to send me calm, even though she was incredibly embarrassed.

"As you're most trusted advisors, we fear what would happen if another situation such as this were to repeat itself." I had a good idea where the sharp-nosed bottom feeder was going, but I hoped for his sake that I was wrong. "It is true that you are young, but as King, your reckless actions could have cast our beautiful nation into chaos once more."

So, saving Merle was grounds for causing instability in a nation I rebuilt with my own hands. I shed blood for Fanelia. I nearly lost myself to revenge, trying to wipe the sight of burning bodies and the metallic tang of blood from my memory. If it weren't for Merle, I wouldn't have made it back from the darkness twice now; her love has always carved a path home for me.

The sad thing is these men would never understand. Most are not bad people or they wouldn't be my advisors, but a few hold rank due to political connections we needed to reestablish trade routes and export distribution. Without that income, funds for rebuilding would have been impossible to raise as quickly as we have.

"-The need for an official heir is greater now than ever before." He had been talking, and I hadn't heard a word of it. Most of what I could gather was I was being lectured for not thinking about the country before running into unnecessary danger. That my selfishness could have come at a far greater cost. And so to prevent that, they think I should either start producing heirs right this instant or name my distant, much older cousin, as next in line. **Ridiculous!** There are very specific reasons why I became the crown prince at the age of five when Folken disappeared. The most prominent is that Luis von Keel is a fool and a drunk, who is easily manipulated. A child could, and has ruled far better.

"I don't think that is **your** decision at **all!** " Hitomi exclaimed, bringing me back to the matter at hand.

Lord Spence sneered at her. " _Lady_ Hitomi, this matter is far too delicate for your sensibilities. If you would wait outside, we will notify you when the King needs your **care** again."

I hated how he talked down to her because she was a woman and, in his opinion, a low born peasant with no breeding. Just like Merle's issue with him, Hitomi didn't need me to defend her just yet.

"Oh, really? As I see it, I should have more of a say than you arrogant **jerks!** You're talking about using my body like a **factory** to produce royal babies for your **benefit!** " The fire in her gemstone eyes would have made a lesser man tremble, but I found that I was just proud of her. Hitomi has never been more beautiful than when she is standing up for what she believes in.

"Milord, if you would control your woman-"

" **Enough!** " The one word silenced him, if only momentarily. "Lord Spence, you are out of line. No one controls Hitomi, and you would do well to remember that this woman has done more for Fanelia than all your connections and power plays ever will."

He swallows hard. Though some of his supporters have backed away, he either doesn't notice, or care, and continues on. "The services she has rendered are negligible. Any woman willing to warm a knight's bed would do anything to snare an impressionable young king."

Despite the sharp stabbing pain lancing through my side and leg, I have somehow made it up from the bed and under the arrogant fool's nose in the blink of an eye. **How dare** he slander Hitomi in such a way! How dare he assume that **as a woman** the only service she could provide is on her back, and that she **already has**!? I know all this to be false, but it is how damaging rumors begin.

My sword is currently out of range, and for that, he is very lucky. Instead, I grip the high quality fabric of his embroidered waist coat, effectively lifting him from his feet and choking him at the same time. The still fresh injuries scream in protest, and if not for the rage surging though me, the pain might have sent me to my knees.

A calm hand lands on my shoulder, calling me back to myself. Hitomi is standing beside me. "That's enough, Van. Please set him down."

I let go quickly, and he drops the last few inches that his feet had been dangling from above the floor. Gasping for air he looks even more like the weasel he is. As the anger starts to fade, the pain returns in force. I stagger, and Hitomi is there under my arm, taking extra weight and guiding me back to her vacant chair. Once I am sitting, she turns wordlessly and walks back to where I stood.

Hitomi is many things, and though she is the strongest person I know, many don't find her intimidating or commanding… and they should.

Lord Spence opens his venom spewing mouth, but before he can say anything, Hitomi's hand flashed across swiftly. Her closed fist connected strongly with his weak chin, rocking the arrogant ass back with the force of her well executed hit. He crumpled into a heap at her feet. Fear bloomed in his beady, watering eyes.

"I have never **warmed** any man's bed. To say such awful things only proves how ignorant you are, and I feel sorry for you. To climb so high by pushing others down is a shallow victory." Shoulders back and chin held high, Hitomi spoke with a confidence befitting a queen and punched like a sailor. I couldn't have loved her any more in that moment. Calmly, she walked back to my side with one last, parting shot. "A quick piece of advice for you; never piss off a seer."

I took her hand in mine, even though staying upright was causing black spots to swim in my vision. I'd hurt something and I was about to regret it, but in that moment, I needed to remain strong.

"Remove him from my presence. Notify the guards that **Mr**. Spence is no longer employed by the crown and is not welcomed on the Palace grounds." As I spoke, what little color had been in his face drained away like water through a cracked cup.

"Wait, Van. Isn't that a bit harsh? To lose his job and title for saying something he didn't mean." Hitomi may have been talking to me, but it was for the benefit of the watching men. Turning to the trembling man, she then addressed him. "Lord Spence, you didn't mean any of those awful things, right? You are only concerned for the King?"

He nodded quickly, his watery eyes pleading and desperate. She may not have meant a word of it, but calmly and sweetly defusing the situation makes me wonder which of us had been raised to be the diplomat.

"See, Van? It was simply a mistake and won't happen again." Hitomi smiled warmly, effortlessly easing any remaining tension. After my advisors left, including a far more subdued Lord Spence, it was my turn to be lectured.

She forced me back to bed with strict orders not to move as my throbbing injuries were tightly rebound. The leg was simple, but the ribs, on the other hand, caused us both to be hyperaware of the proximity of our bodies. With my shirt removed, the only thing covering the expanse of skin happened to be the bandages she had to bind by wrapping slender arms around me repeatedly in a makeshift embrace.

"You need to stop being so reckless, Van." Her bright eyes followed working hands, careful not to hold my gaze. "The more you fight it, the longer it will take to heal."

"Sorry." I mumbled, watching as her face neared yet again.

"Well! I can't say he didn't deserve it, but how will it look if I let you fight my battles for me?" She gave one last tug on the bandages before deftly tying the ends and tucking them inside a fold of fabric with practiced ease. "I can defend myself. It's not that I'm ungrateful, but the last thing I want is to see you hurt again."

I let her slide my shirt back on and lace up the front, even though I was capable of doing it myself, but this kept her close a fraction longer. "Just because you don't need my protection, doesn't mean it isn't offered. I want to defend you at any cost. I love you, so you'll have to get used to."

Her emerald eyes met mine boldly. "Did you just say you love me?"

My mind scrambled. Through everything, it had been apparent that our feelings were deep and equally shared, but never had we expressed it verbally. Maybe if I were a more charismatic man, the words would not have tumbled out of my mouth like rocks in a landslide, unexpected and dangerous.

Those shining green eyes betrayed the fact that she was waiting, waiting for my next move. For me to deny it like the coward I've been in the past, or own it and sweep her off her feet. Ears burning and mouth dry, I was at a complete loss as to what I could say that wouldn't put my boot firmly in my mouth. Out of all the training, tutoring, and such, never do I remember a lesson on how to understand women. I think such a thing must not exist, or else why do I always seem so dreadfully unprepared?

Stalling too long also equals a negative result, which I have learned from experience. Hitomi is unlike any other woman I have ever known. Flowery words only go so far, and any attempt at such by me would be comical at best and disastrous at worst. Instead of trying to backtrack or distract her, I went with the truth.

"Whenever I stop everything to just listen to the sound of your voice, I am saying that I love you. Each time I share my thoughts or feelings, I am saying I love you." I can't help it; my hand goes to gently caress her soft cheek as if on its volition. "Every time I can't resist touching you, just to see if you are real-"

"You are saying you love me," Hitomi finishes warmly while leaning into my touch. The nerves twisting in my stomach morph into something else, like electricity buzzing through my veins.

"Especially then." I smile. Truly smile for what feels like the first time in a very, very long time. Open and completely unguarded.

Her breath hitches as the cheek under my touch flushes hotly. Interesting that she is as entrapped by my smile as I am by her eyes. I must remember to smile more, not that with her around all the time that will be an issue. As if magnetized, we lean in towards each other in unison. Our lips meet in the middle tenderly, warmth spreading quickly with gentle joining. When we separated, Hitomi softly spoke the magic words.

"I love you too, Van."

I pulled her slender frame against my chest, being careful of my injuries if only to avoid the possible lecture. After a moment of surprise, her arms wrapped around me to grip the back of my shirt tightly. She settled into me like the missing piece of a puzzle.

I can't say that I ever believed in the concept of soulmates until I met Hitomi. Half our relationship so far, I have either been fighting her or protecting her. During the times when we worked together, the times she was by my side in harmony like this, I felt whole.

We drifted off together still embracing. It must have been an hour or so later when a mischievous Neko woke us with a gentle hand and a knowing smirk. I silently wished she had left us alone until she spoke playfully.

"Well, I see that I can't leave the two of you alone without rumors starting." Merle grinned widely, and something told me I was in for it now.

"What have you heard?" I sighed, knowing that our little scuffle with the council wouldn't go unrepeated and exaggerated.

Hitomi shifted from my embrace, leaving me desperately missing her soft warmth.

"Let's see…" Merle tapped her chin in mock thoughtfulness, as if trying to remember something difficult. "Oh, it seems that the King of Fanelia is more fierce then any dragon defending his mate. The inhuman speed and quick temper he has are fast becoming legend. No one should willingly cross the Dragon King."

I couldn't help flushing, even though it wasn't exactly false, and a bit of pride swelled in my chest. Hitomi shot an exasperated look at me, but Merle wasn't done yet.

"Oh, there's a story going around about you, too." She grinned widely, showing sharp fangs and playful teasing. "Our Hitomi has suddenly become Fanelia's sweetheart. Kind, dignified, compassionate to the lowliest of creatures. She even defends those seeking to harm her. The next queen has the largest heart in all of Gaia!" She finished dramatically, her arms sweeping out widely.

I couldn't help smiling at Merle's antics and Hitomi's embarrassment. The green eyed girl batted at me playfully. "It's all your fault, Van! You told me the best way to win your advisors over was to defend them openly against you."

A surprised laugh escaped as I gripped her flailing wrists, effectively stopping the attack. "I never told you to punch Lord Spence though." Without nervousness, I kissed the bruised knuckles on her right hand. "You continue to amaze me."

"Oh, yuck!" Merle pretended to gag. "I'd say get a room, but you already have."

The rest dissolved as Hitomi launched at the Cat-girl with a shout. Laughing made my ribs ache, but I've never been happier. That was nearly three weeks ago. While I was gone, a new bond had formed between the girls, which nothing could break. It was actually Hitomi that brought back up Merle's desire to travel. The younger girl denied the longing to find her own place in the world, but I could see it in her eyes.

Of course, I would miss her, and having Htiomi by my side would never lessen the love I have for my sister. My inability to say the words has never changed the fact that I love her, and family will always hold a special place in my heart. It isn't the ones I've lost as much as the ones I was lucky enough to gain. Blood ties are only so strong, and the ties between Merle and I have been unbreakable for as long as I can remember. It always seemed as though she was the one making sacrifices for me, but now it was my turn.

Standing at the airship docks, I was glad the bandages were all gone. The only physical reminders of my most recent brush with death were a small, pale scar hidden behind my bangs and the slender cane I used when walking for prolonged periods of time. Mostly healed was not completely cured, or so Hitomi continued to remind me. It was a battle I knew I wouldn't win.

Standing by my side, Hitomi was truly stunning, her bright eyes the same color as the perfectly fitted dress hugging her lithe frame. Rushing so quickly to my side, it was the only thing she brought along on the one way trip. The lace floated around her shapely legs as she moved, as if dancing on an invisible breeze. I'd swear it was a forest spirit standing by my side if not for the tight grip she had on my loose tunic.

Merle said her good-byes to us last night and begged for no drama or tears in public. So far, we had complied with her wishes, but only just. When the boarding call was announced, she hefted her bag firmly on her narrow shoulders one last time. She took a few steps away from us before turning with a sad smile.

"You better take care of Lord Van while I'm gone." The Neko threatened, but there wasn't an edge to her voice, just longing in her eyes.

"Only if you take care of yourself." Hitomi let go of the fabric she had been using as a lifeline and stepped confidently towards the younger girl. With a sure smile, she unclasped the necklace from around her own slender neck. Carefully removing the pink charm, she handed the small pendent back to me before returning her attention to Merle. "I think this should belong to you."

The silver chain and feather medallion hung between the two girls.

"I can't," Merle faltered.

"Of course you can." Hitomi smiled warmly. "That way you will always have us with you no matter how far away we are."

Merle could only nod as Hitomi closed the distance between them and clasped the thin chain around the younger girl's neck. She made sure the charm constructed from my feather was laying right before giving the Neko a tight hug.

"I don't believe in saying good-bye." Hitomi spoke softly, but I could just barely hear her words. "I'll just have to remind you to come home soon."

"I'll come home, because it is where you and Lord Van are." She brushed a traitorous tear away. "It's not like I'm leaving forever. This is just a simple messenger mission."

"One week in each country after delivering the engagement announcements." I reminded evenly.

"You could send anyone to do this job." She shook her neon colored hair. "It would have been quicker to just send couriers to each capital."

"It means more to send family." Hitomi added with a bright smile. "This way we know that you are safe even without us going with you."

"Are you sure I'm not just being sent away so the two of you can have 'alone time?'" Merle's teasing attitude was back at full strength.

Hitomi flushed deeply, most likely picturing the gentle touches and shared kisses over the last month. What would happen now that my meddlesome sister wasn't bursting in on us or harassing our closeness? I'm not sure if I can truly imagine what it will be like to actually have Hitomi to myself. There was almost always someone else around, and I was raised to be a gentleman. Nothing would happen until we were ready… and married… which was a year away. Damn it.

"Merle." I warned, taking the few steps to her and let the cane clatter noisily on the ground behind me, useless and discarded. She flinched, expecting a lecture or at the very least me to silence her with a firm hand on top of her bright hair. Instead I gathered her slender frame in my arms firmly. "No matter where you go, you will always be my sister. Nothing will change how much I care for you."

"I know." She settled into the embrace, clutching the back of my shirt tightly. Taking a deep breath, Merle pulled away with a smile and a distinct lack of tears. "Come on. I'll miss the transport to Asturia if you guys keep this up."

Reluctantly, I let her go, but I know she will come back. Merle will always do as promised, and I know that whatever she sees, whoever she meets, and everything that she learns will only help her grow into the amazing woman she will become.

With Hitomi by my side, we watch until the leviship is little more than a speck in the bright blue sky. Wordlessly, we turn and begin the walk back to the palace by way of the bustling market place. The cane recovered and in use once more tapping quietly along with my even steps.

"Oh!" A surprised look crossed Hitomi's pretty face as she fumbled for something in the pocket sewn discretely into the side of the well-made dress. "Merle told me to give you this once she was gone."

She handed me a folded square of parchment with a curious look in those pure green eyes. I quickly read Merle's slanted hand writing and couldn't suppress the quick bark of true laughter. Leave it to my sister to cause mischief even when she is gone.

 _ **Van,**_

 _ **If you miss me so much, you can always carve me another kitten. I've taken the one from your desk, since it was obviously meant for me.**_

 _ **P.S. I think Hitomi would like one too. This time try making something with wings.**_

 _ **Your Willful Sister, Merle**_

Yes, this will definitely be an interesting life. I am glad to have another chance to make the most of it.

The end…

 **A/N Well that's it guys it's fully complete. I really hoped you liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it and think it turned out well. It was pretty fun to see things from Merle's point of view. I thought it was fitting to end things with Van. It is his first and only chance to have a say in the whole event. When you write as many continuations stories as I do/have/will it becomes a challenge to not repeated the same events, conversations, arguments, fluff, and villains. I have more ideas but I think my next project is a one-shot or two chapter short that could either take place a year after this story or be a standalone. It will be called** **Something New** **please look forward to it, because I am.**

 **A few small notes to finish things off. Van's use of calling Lord Spence by 'Mr.' when he was mad essentially was stripping the man of his title publicly. It wasn't a continuity thing, but that Van was that pissed off and was doing the one thing that could truly hurt someone like that. Take away what they prize most and wealth, power, pride… being stripped of his title and position would do just that.**

 **Next Merle had planned on going to Asturia last originally but on the messenger mission she would have to go there first. As the closes friends and Allies it was only right that they would get the official announcement and subsequent invitation first. Also I wanted to mention that Merle wanted to be the one to tell Allen that Hitomi was back and getting married to Van. The fact that with everything going on she hadn't asked or even thought about the blond knight or any of the others. There just didn't seem to be a good place to put it since Merle would be thinking about it but Van had other things on his mind.**

 **I hope you all liked the carving being brought back up. That seemed to be the one thing everyone loved, was that Van carved to work his hands and focus his mind… inspired by the movie Van but still quite fitting.**

 **Lastly, I mentioned it only once, but Hitomi agreed to marry Van after a one year engagement. That would put them both at 18 when they get married, and one year is a solid engagement length on any world. Not too hastily but not too long either.**

 **Again thank you very much for reading to the end! I hope you will let me know what you think. If you have any questions or comments please leave me a review. Minicilio and Meghanna Starsong thank you for reviewing every chapter. It really means a lot that you take the time to do so… even if you mainly do it because you are my friends.**


End file.
